Things That Go Bump In The Night
by PaigeyD93
Summary: Itachi woke to the crackling sound of the baby monitor beside his head. He could hear a soft voice comforting his 5 month old first born son. He then rolled over in bed only to come face to face with his wife, asleep beside him...If Sakura was beside him who was comforting his child? Supernatural/Horrorish. Rating changed to M for dark themes and a lemon. Epilogue in the works!
1. Chapter 1

**So I am going to come out and say this right off the hop. I am super nervous about posting this, not only is it my first ItaSaku story but also my first EVER supernatural based fic. I have never written anything of the sort so please let me know if I suck at it aha. If I don't get any reveiws I won't post the second chapter (this will be a 2 chapter story)**

**Also _SasuNaru_ is an on the side couple here, so if you are here just for them I hate to say it but you will be disappointed ( I will be posting a multi-chaptered story about them in the future as well as a multi-chaptered ItaSaku story. So if you are interested follow me so you know when its posted.)**

******Thanks to my beta **_demoncookie8D_** for stepping up and helping me out.**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Itachi or any of the other Naruto characters.**

**On with the show...ugh I cant kill this nervousness! (****'0000' means times skip!)**

* * *

Things That Go Bump In The Night.

Part 1

The first few encounters weren't so bad. A flickering light here and there. The television turning on and off again. Little things Itachi and his wife of 3 years chalked up to a simple electrical problem. Truth was, Sakura loved the small farm house they had bought just 2 years after getting married. Mamoru, their 2 year old chocolate lab, loved the freedom he was granted to run around in the huge yard that came with the house. It was a fairly old place that had been gutted and refurbished completely only months before they moved in.

"Itachi, I don't think it's the electrical." Sakura said, standing to the side of her husband who was currently down in the basement of the house checking the wiring in the ceiling carefully. She rested her hand on her extended stomach. "Everything was rewired when they renovated the place." She reminded him. He looked down at her from his perch on the ladder.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but they must have went wrong somewhere. How else do we explain the flickering lights and the TV?" he asked, one brow raised in question. Sakura looked down slightly before bringing her palm up and rubbing her forehead for a second before sighing, feeling tired.

"Yea. I suppose." She agreed before turning around and heading toward the stairs. "Your brother and Naruto will be here any minute now, I should probably finish dinner. Don't stay down here too long, I may need your help." She said her voice slowly getting quieter as she waddled up the stairs and away from him.

0000

"We come baring gifts!" Naruto shouted in his usual boisterous voice as he handed Sakura the bottle of red wine with a grin on his face. Sasuke reached up and flicked his boyfriend on the ear, earning a disgruntled mumble from the blonde.

"Dobe! Use your inside voice, besides it's not like you brought it for anyone but yourself. Sakura can't drink it and you know my brother and I hate the stuff." Sasuke said sounding serious, but a stupid grin was plastered on his face, letting Sakura know he was just kidding around. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, right." He said with a laugh. "How far along are you again?" he asked Sakura as he looked down at Sasuke's little unborn nephew.

"7 months." She answered. Naruto knelt down and placed both hands on either side of her stomach before placing his ear against it, mumbling a soft 'hello, little Uchiha'. Seemingly satisfied after a moment he stood and looked at Sasuke.

"You should say hello to our nephew." Naruto said seriously.

Sasuke looked at him, "Our nephew? Try my nephew..."

"Oh please, you were the one who said what's mine is yours. That means that little guy," Naruto said, jabbing a finger in the direction of Sakura's stomach, "Is my nephew too." Sasuke grinned and looked a little nervously at Sakura.

"It's fine. I will say hi to him when he's born." He said, slightly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Oh come on Sasuke." Sakura said with a laugh. "Go ahead." She insisted grabbing his hand and placing it against her stomach. He gasped when he felt a tiny foot kick at his hand. Sakura laughed at the look on the younger man's face,

"Did he just kick me?" Sasuke asked, surprised. Sakura nodded as he removed his hand. "That was cool." Sasuke admitted.

"Apparently he's only really responsive to his father and Uncle Sasu." Sakura giggled as Sasuke grimaced at the nickname.

"Oh come on! No fair! He kicked for you but wouldn't for me!?" Naruto asked dejectedly.

"It's an Uchiha thing." Sasuke laughed rubbing Naruto's back reassuringly "Sakura even said he only kicks for me and my brother. Don't feel so down about it." Instead of reassuring Naruto the blonde only began to pout even more.

"Hm." He said crossing his arms miserably

With a small smile at their display Sakura turned around and began her journey to the kitchen while sidestepping a rather excited Mamoru (Ru for short) as he barreled toward his two favourite guests; tail wagging and tongue hanging out of his mouth as per usual.

"Ru!" Naruto shouted, disappointment all but forgotten as he knelt down to give the dog a proper rub down and accept the many face licks that were to come.

After Sasuke got in his hello's he shouted to Sakura in the kitchen. "Hey where is my brother?"

"Basement. Fixing…or breaking something." she laughed. Sasuke grinned and went toward the basement door before disappearing down the stairs.

"Mmm…Sakura what's for dinner?" Naruto asked coming up to the side of her as she stirred something on the stove. She heard the familiar clicking of Ru's nails following him in and she turned to give the dog a look.

"Mamoru, you know better. You aren't allowed in the kitchen when I'm cooking, get out." She said sternly. He turned around and slowly walked out of the kitchen. She turned back to the stove. "As for your question, I'm making Roast Beef."

"Alright, sounds good. Would you like any help?"

"No thank you. Besides if I let you help I'm sure you would end up burning the house down!" Sakura answered while laughing at the insulted expression on the blonde's face.

"Hey! I resent that!" Naruto grumbled before leaving the kitchen to go play with Ru.

0000

Itachi placed a soft kiss against Sakura's temple, pulling her closer to him as the four of them lounged in the living room after dinner, a talk show playing quietly on the TV in front of them. Sakura leaned further into her husband, more tired than she was letting on. Naruto and Sasuke sat on the opposite side of the couch. Naruto's head was resting on Sasuke's shoulder half asleep. The red tinge to his upper cheeks was evidence of the one too many glasses of wine he had had. Sasuke looked down at his boyfriend and sighed.

"I think maybe we should get going" the young Uchiha said with a chuckle. Itachi glanced at his watch which read 10:00.

"It's kind of late…" he observed. Sakura immediately waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"No, you guys will stay in the guest room tonight." She said leaving no room for negotiation. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his brother silently asking if it was okay.

"I think that's a great idea." Itachi agreed "Just give me a moment and I'll get the bed ready for you." He said moving away from Sakura and getting up. Once he was out of the room Naruto's head rolled off Sasuke's shoulder and he did a face plant directly into the raven's crotch. A snort of laughter broke past Sakura's lips at the slightly pained expression the action had forced onto Sasuke's face. He groaned in discomfort before slipping out from under the blonde and standing in front of him.

"Idiot." Sasuke grumbled, recovering from the unintentional attack on his lower regions. He proceeded to pick up Naruto bridal style and head toward the guest room.

"I think it's time for bed. Goodnight Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Goodnight." She giggled as she watched him leave with a very passed out Naruto in his arms. She stood, losing her balance but caught herself quickly. She suddenly felt the temperature drop in the room. It happened so quickly goose bumps sprouted on her skin and she felt herself rub her arms trying to get warm again. Shaking off the uneasiness that came with the unusual temperature change she picked up Naruto's long since empty wine glass and made her way to the kitchen. Sakura heard the click of nails behind her and smiled at Ru who had been sleeping only moments ago. She placed the wine glass in the sink, rinsing it out and turning around. She watched as Ru suddenly froze in the doorway to the kitchen, the hair on his back began to stand up as he looked at her.

"What's wrong boy?" she asked, slightly worried. She looked behind her but there wasn't anything there she could see. She really started to worry when he began to whine, his head bowing and his tail sticking between his back legs. She knelt down and beckoned him over to her but he wouldn't budge. He just kept looking at her and continued his whining.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked, coming to the doorway to the kitchen and looking at the dog oddly. Mamoru instantly calmed, the hair on his back returning to normal and the whining stopped. He then lifted his head hesitantly walking over to Sakura to let her scratch him between the ears. She looked up at her husband with a confused expression on her face

"I don't know, he wouldn't come into the kitchen and he looked scared for some reason. But as soon as you walked up he went back to normal."

"Hm, I'm sure it was nothing." Itachi assured "Come on lets go to sleep." Sakura agreed and motioned for Ru to follow, which he did. Sakura didn't quite catch the way he faltered in step and looked behind him before quickly jogging after his two owners.

The two brushed their teeth and Sakura exchanged her shirt and pants for a navy blue nightgown which made her look like a whale because of the way it draped over her stomach. They both got into bed cuddling close to one another. Ru jumped up eventually and laid down at Itachi's feet.

0000

The next few days passed by in a blur. Sakura stayed home each day while Itachi went to work. She kept herself busy doing laundry, cleaning the already spotless house and taking Ru for a walk down the road. Her nesting instincts had definitely kicked in though, which drove Itachi nuts when all he wanted to do when he got home was to spend time watching a TV show with her; but instead she would constantly be running around dusting this or sweeping the floor for the hundredth time.

Sakura had to admit she definitely missed working but she had been forced to go on maternity leave a few months early due to a mild complication. Working in a hospital was an extremely fast paced environment, and working there had caused unneeded stress on her body, which therefore affected the baby immensely. Though she knew it was for the best she couldn't help but get bored all the days she was left alone.

Today was no exception either. She was currently sitting on the couch, legs curled up under her and her left side leaning up against the arm rest. The cheesy romance novel was clutched in her hands as she re-read the same paragraph for the 5th time in the past 3 minutes. With an exaggerated huff she tossed the book onto the table and sat up, uncurling her legs and stretching them out in front of her.

She got up when she heard a scratching at the back door. Sakura made her way into the kitchen and opened the back door to let the dog in. To her surprise Ru was all the way across the yard by the tree line, chasing a butterfly around happily…nowhere near the door. The sound of scratching had her heart fluttering in her chest. Though she now realized the scratching wasn't coming from the back door, In fact it wasn't even coming from the kitchen at all. Slowly she walked through the door leading into the dining room and turned right where the hallway was located. She followed the soft noise until it brought her to the basement door. Said door was closed but the scratching was persistent.

Hesitantly she reached for the door knob. Just as her hand was about to close around the knob there was a loud bang, making her jump a foot in the air. She watched fearfully as the door looked as if someone was on the other side of it, banging on it repeatedly as if trying to get out. It was shuddering from the pure strength of what was pounding on it on the other side. Pure fear had seemed to swallow Sakura whole in that moment because before she knew it she was jogging out the front door of the house with her shoes on and car keys in hand. She didn't realize she had called Mamoru until he was at her side looking at her curiously. She let him jump in the car before she jumped in the drivers' seat and drove down the road. She had to have been a couple Kilometers down the road before she let herself calm down a little and pull over. She shut off the car and rested her forehead against the steering wheel.

"What the fuck was that?" she found herself asking no one in particular. Ru jumped over the middle consul of the car and sat in the passenger seat facing the road in front of them. Sakura didn't notice the way Mamoru stood up suddenly and began to wag his tail a mile a minute; she also ignored the way he began to whine and breathe heavily out of his nose with excitement. She couldn't, however, ignore the light tapping on the window beside her head because it was that noise that made her nearly jump out of her skin. Her head shot toward the tapping only to me met with the increasingly worried coal black eyes of her husband. His brow was creased slightly as he bent down to look into the car at her. His mouth was set in a slight frown and his long tied back black hair was flowing slightly in the breeze. Without a thought she opened the door and got out of the car before hugging Itachi close to her, breathing in his masculine and calming scent. She felt his arms immediately encircle her as best as they could considering Sakura's large stomach that was in the way. She felt the soft kiss he placed on the top of her head as he silently waited for her to speak.

"I heard scratching and banging on the basement door. I didn't even think I just ran out and drove a ways down the road." She explained her voice tight with the remnants of fear still lingering with her. But as Itachi stiffened and held her tighter the feeling of being safe returned full force.

"Was there someone in the basement do you think?" he asked, unsure if he heard her right.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

They both returned to the house and were now standing in front of the basement door. Itachi reached for the door knob before twisting it and opening the door easily. It was dark in the basement but he switched on the light and began to walk down the stairs. Sakura followed hesitantly before Itachi looked back and shot her a look.  
"Stay up there, Sakura." He said sternly. She rolled her eyes but did what he said anyway and stood at the top of the stairs waiting for him. He got to the bottom of the stairs and instantly felt cold. His skin prickled with an odd sensation he hadn't felt before as he scanned the relatively empty basement. All that was down there were a few boxes and the laundry machines. Satisfied that the basement was indeed empty he returned to his wife upstairs.

"I don't know what happened…" he began, "there is nothing down there. Maybe you imagined it?" he suggested lightly, she glared at him.

"I didn't just _imagine_ it Itachi, I know what I heard and witnessed." She said, annoyed, before turning around and heading for the living room to sit down.  
'_Great, she is in a mood now.'_ Itachi thought with an eye roll. He shut the basement door before walking after her.

* * *

**So there it is...Should I continue? Is it horrible...still nervous over here ahha...please let me know what you think.**

**Also as of right now this is rated T would you guys be interested in some M rated loving with ItaSaku in the next chapter? if you do the rating would change. If I get enough people saying yes I will do it but if i also get people saying no I will warn you in the chapter when the lemon will start and stop so you don't have to to read it.**

**PLEASE REVEIW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**PS. This was inspired by an article I read on facebook. inbox me for the link to the site I read it on! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off WOW! I totally didn't expect all the feedback I got from the last chapter...seriously thank you guys so much it made me super happy to read all your reviews! :)**

**Secondly there is a couple time skips here, they were needed to get this story moving a little quicker.**

**lastly I lied...this apparently isn't going to be a two chapter story cause I have already written more than i thought i would :P So this chapter is a little longer than the first i hope you all enjoy it!**

******Thanks to my beta **_demoncookie8D_** for her awesome editing skills :D**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Itachi or any of the other Naruto characters.**

** (****'0000' means times skip!)**

* * *

Part 2

*1.5 months later*

Itachi's eyes shot open when Sakura's hand gripped his arm hard. He turned to her immediately.

"What? What's wrong? Is the baby coming?" he asked frantically, looking down at her large extended stomach. The hand that wasn't gripping his forearm was fanned out across their unborn child in an almost protective manor. He looked at her face, waiting for an answer only to see absolute terror in her eyes.

"No…don't you hear that?" she whispered incredulously. He stopped and listened. That's when he heard it. The unmistakable screech of a chair against hardwood flooring.

_BANG_

He jumped at the loud noise and Sakura's hand gripped his arm even harder, her nails digging in now. He carefully pried it off of him before she drew blood.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." He said softly, willing her to listen to him for once. If someone was in the house, the last thing he needed was for him to worry if she was in the way. He got out of bed and pulled yesterday's jeans on, going out in his underwear wouldn't exactly be smart. He didn't bother with a shirt though because the noises became much louder and there were now more chairs being moved around and more banging sounds. Then the unmistakable sound of Mamoru growling and barking joined the array of chaotic noises.

_SCREECH_

_BANG_

_BANG_

_SCREECH_

Without another thought he took off out of the bedroom and headed toward the kitchen and dining room. The screeching had stopped as soon as he turned the light on but the dining room was a mess, the chairs were everywhere, The table pushed up against the wall. He continued on toward the kitchen. The banging was getting louder as he got closer, he could only barely hear Ru's barking. As soon as the light was turned on in the kitchen he gasped in shock. Every single cupboard door was opening and slamming shut over and over again. However as soon as Itachi stepped into the room all the cupboard doors ceased all movement, remaining open to reveal the contents of each. Not one door was shut. Mamoru sidled up closer to Itachi, still growling, the hair on his back standing on end and his teeth bared. Itachi looked around the room and at the exact spot Ru was growling at but there was no one here.

'_What in the world is going on?' _he questioned silently. Slowly Ru stopped growling and nudged Itachi's leg. He looked down and the dog was relatively calm again. He bent down and began to pet him

"You saw something, didn't you buddy?" he asked in a whisper. Just to be sure he wasn't going absolutely nuts he checked all the doors and windows and confirmed that they were all still firmly locked. He returned the furniture in the dining room back to normal and did the same with the cupboards. When he was satisfied it was over…whatever _it _was. He returned to bed to comfort a still frightened Sakura.

0000

*5 days after the baby is born*

Itachi wasn't sure what woke him but he could feel the fog of sleep in his mind slowly lift and his dark room come into focus as he lazily opened his eyes. He glanced at the alarm clock to his side. It read 3:33am. The warmth of Sakura cuddled into his side was comforting. He had missed her being directly up against him when she was pregnant, the baby bump was always in the way, not that he really minded but he was glad her stomach wasn't in the way anymore.

Thinking of the baby he glanced over again to look at the basinet situated in the corner of their bedroom. Seeing as his son was barely a week old they wanted him close at all times. Especially with all the weird stuff going on in the house lately. The banging cupboards and wrecked dining room happened about two times a week. Tonight though, it was quiet. At this point the couple was pretty positive the house was haunted. The spirit or whatever was haunting it didn't seem very dangerous to them personally so they weren't overly fearful. He moved his legs and stretched before freezing in place. He was never able to stretch his legs out, the dog was _always _at his feet to stop him.

Suddenly Itachi became very aware of the hair on his arms and neck raising. The distinct feeling of being watched washed over him and he quickly looked around the room. His eyes zoned in on the end of the bed. There stood two black shadow like figures with the body and head of a human. Itachi's heart nearly stopped in his chest when the two figures raised their heads and looked up at him in tandem. Their eyes were bright red and seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. Evil. That's the only word he could come up with what he was feeling right now. An aura of maliciousness radiated from both of them as their unblinking, glowing red eyes stared back at him. He dared not blink. Suddenly both of them were at the side of the bed standing over him, still staring.

_Get outttt!_

Itachi jerked his head back causing his long black bangs to cover his face as the voice seemed to materialize in his mind. The voice was raspy, as if it had been unused for a long time. It also sounded furious with him. Instead of saying anything his eyes just widened in shock. The piercing cry of his son broke the spell and the figures seemed to vanish. Itachi shook his head to clear it, wondering if he dreamt or imagined the entire thing when he felt Sakura stirring beside him. He laid a hand on her to stop her from getting up

"It's fine, I got him." He said his voice surprisingly clear.

"Mmkay," she mumbled sleepily. Itachi got out of bed and padded toward the basinet. He carefully picked up his son and held him to his chest rocking him slowly. His sweet Kaito stopped wailing and instead looked up at his father with wide emerald green eyes. Itachi held him closer and rubbed one finger down his soft cheek as the child's eyes began to flutter closed. As he held his son, Itachi let the fear and confusion of what just happened flow out of his body. The warm bundle in his arms serving as an anchor to reality in a way.

He suddenly felt two warm arms wrap around him from behind and a soft kiss placed between his shoulder blades.

"You have been standing with him for a while now, he has been asleep for 10 minutes." Sakura murmured against the skin of his back. Itachi smiled warmly at the child in his arms. He could go days without putting him down. Who knew you could love someone so much?

"I know." Itachi answered quietly "I don't want to put him down." He confessed with a small chuckle. Sakura let her arms drop and came to stand in front of her husband. She looked down at Kaito and smiled lovingly at him before placing a soft kiss on the small tuft of black hair that was covering his head.

"I don't think I thanked you, Sakura." Itachi said suddenly, still gazing at his son.

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"For him. For bringing him into the world; for carrying him for 9 long months even though you were uncomfortable for the last 3 of it, for going through the pain of labour…" he paused looking up at her "Just for everything." He said sincerely before cupping her cheek with his free hand. She saw the love in his eyes as she leaned into his hand and smiled at him before turning her head to place a kiss on his palm.

"We both had a hand in all that." She said honestly "I couldn't have done any of it without you by my side." He smiled at her and removed his hand. He then placed Kaito in his bed carefully, making sure he was still bundled up nicely in his blanket before he followed Sakura back to bed. His wife cuddled close to him, falling asleep almost instantly. Itachi was only able to fall asleep when he felt the end of the bed dip down and Ru settle at his feet again. Yes everything was right once more.

0000

Itachi never told Sakura about what he saw last night, he still wasn't entirely sure he wasn't dreaming. Something told him he wasn't but he was pretty much still in denial. He shook his thoughts away and went back to focusing on Kaito who was looking up at him with wide eyes. Aside from the child's eyes he definitely inherited the Uchiha genes.

"You look exactly like Sasuke when he was a baby…" Itachi said softly with a smile when Kaito grabbed onto his finger, squeezing as hard as his tiny fist would allow. Itachi had noticed his son's infatuation with gazing around himself and taking in his surroundings, drinking the colors and sights in like a little sponge. Another smile tugged at Itachi's lips when Kaito's grip loosened slightly when he began to doze off in his baby bouncer. Itachi removed his finger and made sure his son was properly strapped in before standing up and going to sit beside Sakura on the couch. She sipped her tea absently as Itachi pulled her closer to him.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked, placing a small kiss on the side of her head. She shrugged slightly

"Still a little sore." She confessed "But I should be okay in the next few days." Itachi nodded.

"Good. Is there anything you want me to do today?" he asked once more.

"Right now, no. But…I don't know, maybe you can make dinner tonight?" she asked hopeful. He smirked.

"Sure, I can do that." He said without hesitation. Sakura finished her tea off and stood to take it to the kitchen, following after her. She made it to the kitchen before him and froze in the doorway.

"What the hell?" she gasped stepping into the room. Every cupboard door in the kitchen was open but that wasn't the strangest thing. All of their cups, glasses, plates and bowls were gone. The cupboards were empty. Itachi stepped into the room after her just as confused. His stomach dropped when he glanced up. Everything that had previously been in the cupboards was now suspended in mid-air above their heads.

"Sakura, we need to get out this room _right_ now!" he said urgently but it was too late. Just as everything began to fall he jumped forward pushing Sakura to the ground so she was on her knees and he covered her with his body as everything rained down on them. The glass smashed all around them making Sakura scream in surprise, still unsure of what was happening. Itachi knew he would have bruises all over his back as he got pelted with item after item, but it was a small price to pay if it meant Sakura was unharmed.

Soon Itachi slowly straightened, wincing at the pain in his back from the abuse it just took. Sakura jumped up once he was off of her and turned toward him.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, looking him over. She didn't notice anything alarming.

"I'm okay." He assured, wincing again as he stood. He reached back, placing a hand on his lower back assessing the damage. Tears welled in Sakura's eyes as she looked around the room. Every piece of dinner-ware they owned was smashed to pieces and she still wasn't sure how it happened.

"What happened?" she asked voicing her confusion

"I'm not entirely sure…" Itachi said honestly "When I looked up all I could see was everything floating above us, but before I could get us out everything dropped." Suddenly Sakura spun around a frightened look in her eyes.  
"We can't stay here Itachi, whatever is haunting this house it doesn't want us here." She said seriously before walking out of the kitchen, being careful not to step on the broken glass around her. She made her way over to a still sleeping Kaito. She sat beside the bouncy bed he was sleeping in and tried to calm her racing heart. Itachi had followed her.

"We can't just up and leave either, Sakura." Itachi reminded her softly.

"We can just go stay over at Naruto and Sasuke's." Itachi looked at her with a frown.

"You know they only have a one bedroom apartment. There would be no room for us." He explained. He added with a deeper frown "We have Kaito now as well. There's there is no way we could fit there with him and Ru."

"Clearly it's not safe here!" Sakura argued indignantly. He could see she was getting angry with him. He also knew she was just scared so he didn't mind really.

"What about your parents?" she asked again. Itachi frowned even deeper.

"I am not moving us across the country to go back to living with my parents."

"It would only be temporary!" she argued still. Itachi sighed.

"This is our home Sakura. Maybe if we just ignore what's going on here, it will go away." He suggested.

"Tch…who are you trying to convince of that? Me or yourself?" she snapped. Itachi refrained from reacting to her foul mood when her eyes suddenly widened and shot toward him "Oh, no what are we going to do when you're at work?" she asked with new fear. Itachi rubbed the back of his neck having come up with the same question himself. After the kitchen incident he felt zero comfort in leaving them here alone in the house.

Itachi suddenly had an idea and went toward the phone. He dialed his brother's number and Naruto picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" he asked cheerful as always.

"Hi, Naruto is my brother around?"

"Sure thing, just a second." Itachi could hear Naruto call Sasuke in the background before his brothers smooth voice was heard over the phone.

"Yes, Itachi?" he asked.

"You don't work at all this week right?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes." He confirmed "Why?" Itachi sighed, hating the fact he was going to ruin his brother and Naruto's time together.

"Look, to make a long story short, we're having a lot of issues here at home and I don't feel comfortable leaving Sakura and Kaito here alone without me while I'm at work-"

"You want me to come and stay with them while you're gone?" Sasuke interrupted. Itachi nodded as he answered.

"Yes." He heard Sasuke moving around a bit before he spoke away from the phone receiver.

"Hey, Naruto. Do you want to go and spend the week at my brother's place?" he asked. There was a pause before he spoke into the phone again. "I can come for the first 3 days by myself then afterwards Naruto will join me, that sound fine?" he asked.

"Absolutely." He paused, a small smile on his face. "Sasuke? Thank you, I really appreciate this."

"Not a problem, brother. Although I want to know what's going on when I get there tomorrow." he said.

Itachi agreed and they said their goodbyes after arranging a time for Sasuke to arrive tomorrow and hung up.

"Turn around." Sakura said suddenly, standing up when Itachi told her about Sasuke coming to stay with her. Itachi turned around mildly confused until he felt her lift his shirt up.

Sakura inspected his back and frowned. It had red splotches all over it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked sadly, running her hand softly along his irritated skin.

"Yes, I'm fine." He assured "I'll have a few bruises but I'll survive." Sakura let his shirt fall back down before standing in front of him. She hugged him and buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you." She murmured, her voice slightly muffled "And Itachi?" he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Hm?"

"I love you." She stated warmly as she looked up at him. He smiled at her before leaning down and laying a soft kiss on her forehead.

"And I you, my cherry blossom." He said making her smile widely. With a sigh she retracted herself from his arms and looked down at their son still oblivious to the world around him.

Itachi went to the back door when he heard the dog whining and scratching to get in the house. Instead of letting him walk on the glass covered floor of the kitchen he lifted Ru in his arms and put him down in the living room where he promptly laid down beside Kaito.

0000

Later that day Itachi, Sakura and Kaito found themselves scanning the isles for suitable plates, bowls and glasses to replenish what they lost today.

"Hm, what about this one?" Sakura asked turning around quickly to show Itachi the plate in her hand. The action caused a lock of her tied back pink hair to fall into her face. Itachi smirked and tucked it behind her ear again.

"Like I've said a hundred times already; If you like it get them." He told her, resituating the car seat hooked on his left arm carefully. Unfortunately the slight jostle managed to wake his son up and he began to get fussy, spitting out his soother and started whimpering quietly. Itachi put his soother back into Kaito's mouth then began to swing the car seat slowly back and forth in an attempt to sooth the child. It seemed to be working as the Kaito's eyes began to droop again. Sakura sighed looking down at him

"He really is easy to please," Sakura observed "We lucked out there." She finished with a laugh before choosing the plates she wanted and placing them in the basket she held. After gathering what she wanted they paid for everything and headed home.

"I bet Mamoru is going to be happy to see us. I don't go out often when you aren't home." Sakura said with a laugh, turning the key into the lock "If I do I usually take him with us." She finished as she pushed the door to the house open. The small family walked into the house and discarded their shoes and jackets. Itachi's brows knit together in confusion.

"Where is Ru?" he asked, placing Kaito's car seat on the carpet of the living room floor. Sakura called out to the dog but there was no response.

"I'm actually surprised he didn't pounce on us at the door..." Sakura mused quietly as she searched the house.

"Mamoru!" Itachi called loudly. He was answered with a loud scratching sound. Sakura froze…that was the same sound she had heard the other day and it was coming from the basement door. Sakura and Itachi both looked at one another before hesitantly going to investigate.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuunnnn...sorry for the cliffy. Isn't baby Kaito so sweet? I love him already! Am i the only one who melts into a puddle of goo when something involves Daddy Itachi? Love him so much! :D lol**

**Reveiws make me SOOOOOO happy so please review and let me know what you think. I reply to every review, i promise. I wish i could reply to the guest reviews but i cant :( which makes me sad. BUT i appreciate them all the same so please don't let that stop you! :)**

**If you haven't already guessed i am getting a lot of inspiration from creepy movies like: Paranormal Activity, Insidious, The Conjuring..etc. **

**sorry for the long A/N but please don't forget to subscribe to alert and REVEIW REVIEW REVEIW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**EEK you all are amazing, I had so many people add this story to their alert/favourite list and I'm so grateful. Also thank you all so much for the few reviews I got as well I loved them :) **

**As promised here is the next chapter. I'm a little unsure how I feel about this one though please let me know what you think. **

**Reveiws could possibly make me update a day or two early, you never know! :P**

******Thanks to my beta **_demoncookie8D_** for her awesome editing skills :D**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Itachi or any of the other Naruto characters.**

** (****'0000' means times skip!)**

* * *

Part 3

Itachi's hand grasped the metal door knob, twisting it slowly before opening it. A ball of brown flew out at him eliciting a small yelp of surprise from the dark haired man as he braced himself against the wall behind him. Mamoru was making snorting noises with excitement at finally being let out of the basement and seeing his owners again after such a long time.

"How in the hell did you get in there buddy?" Sakura asked, immensely relieved that he was okay as she greeted Ru and bent down, allowing him to give her sloppy kisses. Itachi closed the basement door, also wondering how he got locked down there. He was sure they had left him in the living room when they went out. Itachi shook it off before properly greeting his dog.

0000

After sleeping all day; Kaito kept his parents up the entire night. If he didn't need a diaper change he was hungry, if he wasn't hungry he was fussy for no reason. It was a long night for both parents.

"You look like shit." Sasuke stated bluntly the next morning at 7:00 o'clock sharp as Itachi pulled on his suit jacket and searched for his shoes.

"Gee, thanks brother. I'm feeling the love." Itachi grumbled. Sasuke laughed.

"Did my little nephew keep you up all night?" Sasuke teased, Itachi's grimace was answer enough, causing Sasuke to laugh a little again.

"Don't laugh." Itachi said suddenly "You're going to be the one keeping him occupied this morning while Sakura sleeps in a bit." He finished with a satisfied smirk at the somewhat surprised look Sasuke now wore.

"Oh come on." Sasuke grumbled crossing his arms and flopping down onto the couch childishly "I came here to make sure nothing bad happens, not babysit." He muttered, seemingly annoyed, but Itachi knew better. Sasuke had immediately taken a liking to Kaito. The elder Uchiha knew Sasuke would spoil that kid rotten through the years. "Also before you leave I'd like to know exactly what these _issues_ you've been having are all about." Sasuke said, suddenly serious. Itachi nodded as he sat beside his brother and explained everything that had been going on, including the incident of the two shadowed figures.

"Yesterday was the worst yet…" Itachi finished with a grimace.

"Wow." Sasuke said, letting it all sink in. "So the house is haunted. I never really believed in all that stuff honestly."

"Ha, neither did I." Itachi admitted "I am a believer now though. You will be too after this week, I'm sure."

"Hn, we will see about that."

"Anyways, I have to head to work or I'll be late. Please take good care of them for me okay?" Itachi asked, completely serious.

"Will do." Sasuke assured him as they got up. Sasuke let him out the door and locked it behind him. After returning to the living room he looked at the baby monitor that was sitting on the coffee table. He was to wake up Kaito in an hour and entertain him until Sakura woke up for the day. Apparently after keeping his parents up all night he felt now was a good time to finally sleep again. A large yawn escaped Sasuke at that moment and he decided an extra hour of sleep wouldn't hurt him. So after setting an alarm on his phone he laid down on the couch and quickly dozed off.

Sakura's eyes began to open as a tiny bit of light filtered in from the window. She stretched her legs and arms out in an attempt to chase away the stubborn effects of sleep from her body. Satisfied when a few of her joints popped she swung her legs over the bed and stood. Immediately making her way over to where Kaito was probably still asleep in his basinet. When she saw that it was empty panic seized her. She searched the room in alarm before running out into the hall and down the stairs crying out his name. She burst into the living room eyes wildly roaming her surroundings when she spotted a frozen Sasuke holding her son in his arms. If she wasn't so panicked she would have laughed at the man's alarmed expression.

"What's wrong!?" he asked looking at her expectantly. She took a deep breath placing her hands on her knees slouching over slightly, willing her heart to stop pounding painfully in her chest.

_'He's safe, Sakura. Calm yourself.' _She thought as her heart rate slowed to a healthier tempo. She straightened again before speaking.

"I couldn't find him." She said, pointing toward the child in his arms "I panicked when I couldn't find him. I forgot you were here." Sasuke's rigid form relaxed again when she explained herself.

"He's right here." Sasuke assured as he approached her and let her take Kaito from him. She hugged her son to her softly before laying a tiny kiss on his forehead. He was awake and just as wide eyed as usual. A small toothless smile adorned his face and his little hand reached up toward her face. Sakura grabbed his arm and laid a couple of soft kisses against his hand.

"Erm, Sakura?" Sasuke mumbled after a moment. She looked up as he gestured up and down her entire body with his hand exaggeratedly. She looked down and blushed. In her panic she forgot she was still dressed in her small baby blue panties and white; kind of see-through tank-top with no bra…how humiliating.

"Oh, right." She said, her blush deepening as she handed Kaito back to his uncle "I'll, um be right back." She murmured before dashing upstairs nearly tripping in her haste to get out of Sasuke's view.

She got dressed in a nice pair of jeans with a burgundy colored long sleeve shirt and brushed out the knots in her short pink hair. She then went back downstairs to prepare breakfast for her and Sasuke.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked while walking past him.

"Doesn't matter to me." Sasuke answered, laying Kaito down in his usual bouncy bed, rocking him slightly when he began to get fussy.

"Is the dog outside?" Sakura asked curiously from the kitchen. Sasuke played with a rattle, distracting his nephew from the fact that he wasn't being held by anyone anymore before answering.

"Yea, he has been out there for about an hour and a half now." Sakura opened the back door.

"Mamoru!" She called. It didn't take long for him to run around the corner of the house and brush past her as he walked through the door. He jogged happily into the living room, accepting the nice rough pet down Sasuke was giving him. Sakura went back to making something to eat.

The day passed by uneventfully for the most part. It was around noon when Sakura had put Kaito down for a nap and she was currently sitting on the couch, legs curled up underneath her again. Ru's head was resting on her leg as she absently pet him behind his ears. She was half a page away from finishing her book when there was a loud crash in the kitchen. Ru's head shot up and looked in the direction of the kitchen. Sasuke's head poked out with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry, my bad, dropped a frying pan." He said with a laugh. Sakura looked at him curiously as Ru let his head drop back down to rest on her leg again.

"What are you doing anyways?" she asked.

"Putting away the dishes." He answered disappearing again to resume his task.

"You don't have to!" Sakura called back, opening her book yet again determined to finish the damn thing. "But thank you."

"My pleasure." He answered. After she had finished the book she snapped it closed and tossed it on the table.

"Well that was a crappy, cliché ending." She grumbled, looking at the blank screen of the TV in front of her. She moved her legs forcing the dog to adjust his position and curl up on the other side of the couch when Sakura stood and stretched. She grabbed the baby monitor off the table and clipped it to her pants before making her way upstairs. She walked into her room as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Kaito, before she began gathering all of her and her husband's dirty laundry into a large basket. She placed the basket down in the living room before poking her head into the kitchen.

"If you need me I'm in the basement." Sakura told Sasuke. He nodded at her before turning on the small radio sitting on the window sill above the sink. Sakura opened the basement door humming a small tune to herself as she descended the stairs, making sure the door was left open. She was still a little afraid of the basement. Setting down the laundry basket she turned on the washing machine to the correct cycle before adding in the detergent,; she quickly began throwing in the clothes and shutting the lid to the machine. There was a rattle of what sounded like chains, that made Sakura whip around and to stare into the dimly lit room; her heart already beginning to hammer in her chest. Her whole body shivered as a frigid cold settled over the room and the light bulb above her head began to flicker. Without a thought she shot for the stairs only to watch in horror as the door violently slammed shut.

"SASU-" Something cold covered her mouth as she was violently yanked back, falling onto her back harshly. The wind was knocked out of her and she began to gasp for breath. She rose to her knees, trying to stand and run up the stairs but she was suddenly very aware of things…touching her. They were cold and they were touching her all over, her back, face, and head it was everywhere! They felt eerily like hands, gripping at her as if desperate for her attention. That's when she heard the whispers….they surrounded her making her scream and cover her ears in a desperate attempt to cast out the frightening sound. Suddenly there was a strong voice that seemed to roar over the others.

_"LISTEN!"_ It was a man's voice but she couldn't place it, she knew this man was a stranger to her and she found herself shocked into silence, unwillingly listening.

_"Get out-"_a woman cried.

"_Run-"_ a man?

_"Run far away-"_

_"Don't let him-"_

_"Get-"_

_"YOU!"_ The last part was a scream and she covered her ears again. Voices of men and woman were surrounding her, overwhelming her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" she cried frantically "Who is he!?"

_"Bad-"_

_"Man-"_

_"Will Kill-"_

Sasuke stopped what he was doing when he heard the unusual crackle sound coming from the radio. It wasn't simply losing signal, something else was wrong with it. It sounded like a group of people whispering at the same time so it was impossible to understand one specific person. A loud bang resonated through the house suddenly, making the young man jump and immediately shut off the creepy radio. It was then that he heard it.

"SASU-" It was Sakura…Sasuke dashed toward the basement door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"SAKURA!" he yelled banging on the wood loudly but there was no answer. Suddenly Sakura began screaming at the top of her lungs as if the roof was literally caving in on her. Frantic now Sasuke began ramming the door with his shoulder wincing in pain as he did so. He pushed the pain away as he rammed it again. "Shit!" he yelled suddenly standing with his back against the wall. He lifted his leg and began kicking the door in.

"What do you mean!?" He heard Sakura cry fear very evident in her voice "Who is he!?" she cried again. Confusion clouded Sasuke's thoughts as he kicked the door in with all the strength he possessed.  
Suddenly the door splintered slightly as the hinges groaned in protest of his powerful kicks before snapping and falling through the threshold. He picked up the door, leaning it against the wall. He quickly ran down the stairs, skipping two or three steps in his hurry to get to his sister-in-law who was crumpled on the floor shaking violently. He picked her up immediately without saying a word, cradling her to his chest. She was silent the whole way up the stairs, gripping his shirt in her fist so tight her knuckles were white. Her green eyes were wider than he had ever seen them before and unshed tears were threatening to spill over her lids but never quite fell. Her breathing was eerily normal.

He laid her down gently on the couch, before taking a better look at her. Her face was a sickly pale, eyes still wide and unseeing. She was clearly off in her own world only blinking when absolutely necessary.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said quietly, no response. "Please talk to me," he pleaded. Still no response. With a sigh he stood, running his hand down his face before taking out his cellphone and dialing a familiar number.

"Uchiha Enterprises, how may I assist you today?"

"Karin, its Sasuke. I need to speak with my brother please."

"Oh hello, Sasuke." She said cheerful "I'm sorry but Itachi is in a meeting right now, can I take a message?" Sasuke felt like growling in frustration but kept it to himself.

"No, this is an emergency. It is imperative that I speak with him right away." He said in a no nonsense voice.  
"Right," she said finally. "I will go and get him, just a moment please." She finished politely before she put him on hold. About five minutes later Itachi's worried voice answered the phone.

"Sasuke? What's wrong, what happened?" he asked without even letting Sasuke get a breath in. Sasuke could hear his brother moving around a lot and could only guess he was gathering a bunch to take home with him.

"I think you need to come home for the day, something happened. No one is physically hurt but something definitely happened. Sakura won't speak to me at all, it's freaking me out and I don't know what to do." He admitted.

"I'm on my way," Was all Sasuke heard before the phone clicked, signaling that he had hung up. Sasuke unwillingly left Sakura laying on the couch to go check on his nephew and make sure he was okay.

0000

Itachi impatiently burst through the door and dropped all his belongings at his feet when he was greeted by Sasuke and taken to the couch where Sakura was still lying down. Her eyes weren't as wide as before but she still hadn't said a word to Sasuke. Itachi approached her cradling her face in his hands.

"Sakura, sweetheart?" he coaxed rubbing his thumbs along her cheekbones soothingly. "It's Itachi, talk to me." Her gaze focused the slightest bit on her husband's face before her eyes opened a little more with tears springing to them instantly. Her arms shot up and wrapped around his neck as her tears flowed freely now, her face buried in his neck as she cried. He hugged her tightly, not saying a word. Sasuke felt his tense muscles relax when she reacted to his brother. She had truly scared him with her lack of responsiveness. Itachi snuck his arm underneath her legs and shoulders before lifting her into his arms. She clung to his neck tighter, her tears running down it only to get soaked up by the suit jacket he was still wearing.

He laid her softly down on their bed before removing his jacket and tie. He crawled in beside her and pulled her close. Her face was buried into his chest, both of them still silent. Eventually Sakura calmed down, her breathing evened out and Itachi knew she had fallen asleep. He too closed his eyes and dozed off.

He awoke to something warm on top of him. He could feel…something soft being peppered up and down his neck. Wait... where those kisses? His eyes shot open to see his pink haired wife attacking his neck with opened mouth kisses as her hands nimbly unbuttoned his shirt. As his body began to betray him he let a low moan escape his lips. Just as he was about to stop her she laid her warm lips over his trapping his face with her hands. He naturally kissed her back and allowed her tongue entrance into his mouth.  
'_Where the hell is this coming from?' _he thought to himself. He pulled Sakura back slightly, leaving small pecks on her lips before flipping them so he was on top.

"No." He said firmly, earning a small pout from her, but she wouldn't be deterred that easily. She wanted a distraction, and Itachi was the perfect distraction. She felt his hands grip her upper arms. She sat up slightly and kissed along the smooth skin of his jaw before sucking lightly at his pulse point which elicited another quiet moan from him, at which she smiled inwardly in triumph. His grip on her arms tightened and he pushed her down into the bed.

"Sakura, stop!" he said firmly again. Trying to calm his breathing and control his body's reaction to her.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, surprised at her forwardness when just hours ago she had been traumatized.

"Please Itachi, I need this!" she whined. He frowned at her.

"No."

"Why not?" she argued.

"For starters, this isn't like you. Also, just hours ago you were a mess of emotions. Not to mention…" he said giving her a hard look, "It's been a week since you've had Kaito, I don't care if you think you feel okay, we're waiting at least another week to give your body time to heal properly." Sakura scoffed but relented, knowing her husband was right. He sighed in relief when she agreed to give up the fight. "Now, are you going to tell me why you are acting like this?" he asked raising a questioning brow.

"I wanted a distraction." She confessed, not looking him in the eye "And I miss you, we haven't been intimate for a little over 2 months now." He sighed and let her go before sitting up with his back against the headboard. He lifted his arm, signifying that he wanted her to come and join him on his side. She took the hint and moved under his arm so her head was resting on his chest. After a moment he heard her speak again "What I saw…what I heard I never want to hear again." She murmured. She felt him squeeze her arm slightly.

"What happened, Sakura? Tell me." With a sigh she started talking.

"I was doing laundry and I heard a noise in the corner of the basement. I swear it sounded like chains being dragged on the concrete. It scared me so much that I turned around and the lights began to flicker. I went to run upstairs but the door slammed shut. I was yanked backward and onto the floor. Then it was like 10 different people were touching me, like laying their hands on me and whispering in my ear all at the same time. It was disorienting and absolutely terrifying. But once I stopped screaming and listened I could understand them. There were both men and women speaking." She paused as if collecting her thoughts "There was also a child. They were all telling me I had to leave. I had to leave with my family before the 'Bad Man' got us." She finished. Itachi had stayed silent the entire way through her explanation.

"Who is this 'bad man'?" he asked, his voice tight.

"They called him Old man Saito." She murmured after a moment of silence. She felt Itachi stiffen.

"What?" she asked looking up at him. "Do you know him?"

"No, but he was the man who used to live here." He said looking at her. "That's all I know though."

"I have an idea of what we can do." Sakura said hesitantly.

"What might that be?"

"I'm going to say this now. Keep an open mind." He nodded, urging her to continue. She placed her head on his chest again. "For starters we need to look more into the history of this house and its previous owners."

"Yes, we definitely do." Itachi agreed.

"Then we need to hire a medium." She finished cautiously.

"Absolutely not!"

* * *

**There yea have it...:) I can't say as I am overly happy with this chapter but I hope you guys like it.**

**Reveiws very well may make me update faster...so please review I love to hear what you all are thinking :)**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**There is something I would like to quickly address here. Pretty much all of the characters in here are out of character. In my mind they are like that because its a human AU fic. The characters in this story have not been victim to any sort of harsh tragedy so they are relatively open and what not. Still I am attempting to make them slightly in character some of the time...I've given up on Sasuke though as I do not wish to create him as an asshole. aha so anyways sorry if this bothers you :/**

**If you haven't already guessed i am getting a lot of inspiration from creepy movies like: Paranormal Activity, Insidious, The Conjuring and stuff like that lol**

**Please don't forget to subscribe to alert and REVEIW REVIEW REVEIW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I am sorry this chapter is shorter than it usually is AND that I am late one day. My mom came to visit me from Alberta and I was distracted aha.**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

**After thinking about this I am going to be rating this M. At the beginning of this story I had no idea I would end up going so far in depth with this story line. That being said where I want this to go will get pretty dark at times and I think an M rating would be best. I am so sorry to anyone who is here purely because of the current rating (T) but I think this has to be done. If you have any comments or concerns either review or pm me. Sorry to everyone whom this effects.**

******Thanks to my beta **_demoncookie8D_** for her awesome editing skills :D**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Itachi or any of the other Naruto characters.**

** (****'0000' means times skip!)**

* * *

Part 4

Sasuke sighed as the angry voices of Sakura and his brother floated down the stairs.  
_'Well at least it was peaceful for a little while. I wonder what they are fighting about.' _Sasuke thought absently flipping through the channels on the TV as his nephew played attentively with a noisy rattle in the baby bouncer.

"I don't care what you say Itachi, its happening! We need one!" Sakura yelled, stomping down the stairs angrily. Sasuke could hear the lighter steps of his brother follow her down as he replied to her argument.

"We don't need some person to come here and confirm what we already know. I may believe in this haunting stuff, but I certainly don't believe this medium can do a thing about it." He grumbled uncharacteristically angry. Sasuke smirked,. Sakura really was the only one who could get his brother riled up over something so trivial.

"Whatever-." Sakura said, still annoyed as she looked around the room "Where in the hell is my damned laptop!?" She asked with an angry growl. Sasuke picked it up off the coffee table, wordlessly holding it in the air. He felt her yank it out of his hands with a huff before sitting down beside him. She murmured a 'thank you' under her breath before she yanked it open and began to search something up. Itachi sat on his other side and Sasuke could feel the tension fizzling between them. Quite frankly it was making Sasuke uncomfortable to be placed in the middle.

"Mamoru, how does a walk sound?" Sasuke asked standing up. The dog immediately stood, his tail wagging like crazy as he ran to the door. "I'll take Kaito with me…" Sasuke told Itachi picking up his nephew and placing him in the car seat that would fit into the stroller sitting in the garage.

After Sasuke left Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Woman, you will be the death of me." He grumbled glancing over at her. She just smirked to herself, continuing her search on the computer. Suddenly her smirk dropped from her face and shock replaced it. Itachi found himself moving to sit closer to her and peered at the computer screen.

"Itachi, look at this!" Sakura exclaimed pointing at an article.

_'Man found dead in old country home.'_  
_A 45 year old man confirmed to be Saito Takahashi was found dead in his home earlier this week after committing suicide in his attic. Also the severely emaciated bodies of a man and woman, thought to be one of the missing couples, as well as a small child were found in the basement of his home. Investigators believe foul play was involved. Coroner confirms that the 3 victims', not including Saito, were dead for at least a week before they were found._

"Sakura, weren't there two or three boxes left in the attack when we moved here?" Itachi asked curiously after re-reading the article again.

"I believe so, why?" she asked.

"I'd like to search through them. I'm going to assume those boxes belonged to Mr. Takahashi. Maybe we we'll find something like a journal or something similar to that." He paused, standing up. "While I search the boxes, look up more information on spiritual encounters and possessions." He finished, disappearing up the stairs. Sakura then set to work on doing as her husband had asked her to do.

Itachi pulled down the string that would drop the small ladder type staircase into the closet of the spare room. He wasted no time in climbing up and into the spacious area. Itachi inhaled the new wood smell that accompanied the newly renovated room. He flicked on the lone light bulb, affectively lighting up the dark space and set to work on trying to locate those boxes he had seen only a few months ago. It didn't take him long to find them and he pulled the boxes out from behind an old dresser of his.

Itachi had just opened the second box when he heard the familiar sound of someone walking up the stairs and into the spare room beneath him, It wasn't long before Sasuke's head poked up through the hole in the floor and he climbed the rest of the way into the attic.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked, settling beside his brother and crossing his legs.

"Searching through some of this stuff that was left here from before we moved in." Itachi explained. He pulled out stack of old newspapers and eyed them curiously. He handed some over to Sasuke before quickly flipping through his own small pile. He immediately noticed something odd. There were a few missing articles in every paper. It seemed as if someone had cut them out to keep them somewhere. He noticed Sasuke had come to the same conclusion as they placed the newspapers together on the floor.

"What do you think the missing articles were about?" Sasuke asked, confused as he pulled over the third and final box and began looking through it.

"I don't know." Itachi answered moving around a few more random items in the box he was still not done exploring. Sasuke's breath hitched suddenly causing the older Uchiha to look over at him. Sasuke's face was paler than normal as he stared at the first page of what looked like a scrapbook.

"Oh my gods, Itachi…" he said, trailing off as he glanced up at his brother. Disgust and apprehension clear in his dark eyes. He wordlessly handed over the book. Itachi's eyes widened as he thumbed through the pages. It was definitely a scrapbook but when you think of a scrapbook, you picture colorful pages and designs with happy photos and sayings glued all over, happy memories throughout. You picture it as something someone made during a content time in their lives to look back on in the future. This, unfortunately, as both brothers came to understand, was no ordinary scrapbook. The pages were littered with disturbing pictures of various men and women together, some clothed others not. Some of their clothes were tattered and dirty and hair seemingly unwashed for who knows how long. What caught Itachi's focus though, were the expressions each and every one of them wore. They all looked completely miserable. Their eyes full of anger and sadness at the conditions they were in. Many of them that had repeated features in the book seemed to get skinnier each time, as if their basic needs of being properly fed were being neglected. Itachi knew Sasuke had moved around and was now peering over his shoulder, watching as he flipped each page.

"This explains where the newspaper clippings are." Sasuke murmured softly, still shocked at what he was witnessing. There were one or two newspaper clippings next to each couple, all saying much the same. They proved that each and every couple here was a victim of kidnapping. After today's incident with Sakura, Itachi had no doubt they were all dead.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Itachi's stomach dropped when he turned the next page. There was an older man with slightly greying brown hair sitting on a wooden chair. That wasn't what made Itachi sick though, on his lap sat a small girl around the ages of 4 or 5. She had red hair and vibrant green eyes, instantly reminding him of Sakura's. She had her nice red hair pulled up into two pig tails that sat high on her head. Her expression was the saddest thing Itachi had ever witnessed. The pain and torment in her eyes was clear as day. The man had an arm around her stomach and wore a creepy smile for the camera.

"Wait, go back two pages!" Sasuke said suddenly. Itachi tore his thoughts away from the little girl and did as his brother asked. They came across one of the couples. "Look at their features and then look at the little girl…" he continued. Itachi's eyes widened in realization. The man in the photo had red hair and blue eyes and the woman had blonde hair and green eyes. The little girl was a spitting image of the two people put together. There were many pictures of the little girl and the man together, usually with her just sitting on his lap and looking sad.

"You don't think…" Itachi murmured swallowing slightly.

"I believe that is their child…" Sasuke finished for him. Itachi closed the book and gripped it in his hands so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Do you think that child was born here? While they were held captive?" Itachi asked as he watched Sasuke return to sitting next to him. Sasuke's eyes were clouded over as he processed everything they had just seen.

"It is _very_ possible." Sasuke concurred. Both brothers sat in silence once more until Itachi placed the book beside him and moved on to the rest of his box. Sasuke following suit.

0000

Later on that week Itachi sat in his makeshift office doing some of the paper work he had neglected all week due to taking a few more days off. The whole house was sleeping. Naruto had ended up joining Sasuke yesterday and even though Itachi was home they opted to stay anyways. Mamoru was currently laying directly next to Itachi; content and asleep. Itachi's pen scribbled furiously over the papers before he stopped suddenly, removed his reading glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the headache that was growing to go away.

The light at the corner of the desk was the only source of light in the room, it bathed his desk in a soft glow that was only bright enough for him to see what he was doing and nothing else. He glanced at his watch and grimaced as it was almost 2:00 o'clock in the morning. With a sigh he leant back in his comfy office chair and closed his eyes briefly.

He opened his eyes and jerked back in surprise when he saw about 10 people standing in front of his desk looking at him. He stood, pushing his chair back as he backed away slightly. He stopped when he recognized the people. He saw each and every one of the couples that were in that scrapbook standing right before him. Their clothes were dirty and tattered just like in the pictures and they all looked unhappy. Concern shone in their eyes as they looked at him. The man in front, the one with the red hair and blue eyes stepped forward and opened his mouth as if to speak. But Itachi couldn't hear anything. The confusion on his face must have shown because the man looked back at the people with him and began talking silently again. A few shrugged and others looked disappointed.

Suddenly Itachi jerked up and nearly fell out of his chair. When had he sat back down? He looked in front of him to see no one there, everyone was gone. Mamoru was looking up at him curiously but stayed lying down.

_'Huh, must have fallen asleep…so that was a dream then? Weird.'_ Itachi thought to himself before he began putting all the paperwork he had been filling out in a neat pile on his desk…he was done for the night.

The hairs on Itachi's neck and arms stood on end at that moment and he froze what he was doing, he could feel an unknown presence in the room. He glanced at Ru only to see him on his feet looking around the room. He followed suit and glanced around. His eyes stopped roaming when they reached the door of the office. Itachi's breath hitched when he saw who it was, a little girl about 4 or 5 stood there staring at him. Her red hair was up in the same pigtails they were in the photo earlier and her green eyes were bright as they looked at him. The same frown that she wore in every picture of her and that man was still firmly planted on her face. Once she had his attention she slowly turned around and walked out of the room. Ru growled.

"Stay!" Itachi commanded. Ru obediently sat and didn't move as Itachi followed the girl hesitantly. Something told him that this was what she wanted him to do. When he walked out of the room he noticed her staring at him at the end of the hall before turning around again and walking around the corner in the direction of the basement. He followed her but couldn't quite shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

**So there you go! :D I am aiming to have the next chapter out in the next couple of days because ****lucky for you guys but unlucky for me I have strep throat...so Im basically stuck at home in bed with nothing to do but write! lol so I kind of expect the next chapter to be out earlier than usual. **

**Reveiws make me update faster...so please review I love to hear what you all are thinking :) REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW! :D**

**Also thank you to Li. Chan93 for helping me with ideas! :D I appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

******As promised here is the early update! :D Things get interesting in this chapter, I suppose no more interesting than usual but ill let you be the judge of that.  
**

******Thanks to my beta **_demoncookie8D_** for her awesome editing skills :D**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Itachi or any of the other Naruto characters.**

** (****'0000' means times skip!)**

* * *

_Part 5_

Itachi wordlessly followed the young girl as she walked up to the closed basement door. They had gotten a new door put in only a day after his brother kicked it down. Itachi watched as the girl walked through the door like it was fog and not a solid, wooden object. Itachi shook off his uneasiness and gripped the door knob, twisting and opening it with a creak. Itachi's hand reached for the light switch when the tiny voice of the child cut through the silence

"No! Don't turn the light on…" She said shocking him, his hand drifted back down to his side as he looked at her questioningly. She was standing at the foot of the stairs, glowing and lighting up the area around her easily.

"Why?" he found himself asking as he slowly walked down into the dark basement.

"My mommy says _he_ can't know I'm talking to you." She said, her eyes flitting around the room, whether worried or looking for someone he couldn't tell. She went to the middle of the room and he followed. After she sat down she looked up at him.

"Sit. Mommy says we haf to talk." She said, patting the spot in front of her.

"Why can't your mommy talk to me herself?" Itachi asked curiously as he sat cross-legged in front of her. He was surprised at how easy he was talking to a damn ghost. Her being so young made him feel unthreatened though. Her eyes took on an even sadder look.

"Her, daddy and da others used more energy than me the other day." She said, bowing her head. Itachi took 'the other day' to mean the day Sakura heard them all talking to her. Itachi looked up when he heard the sound of chains rattling in the far corner of the room. The little girl's head also turned in that direction. She then turned back to him.

"Mommy said she's gonna try to take over my body so she can speak for me…" she said, struggling slightly over her words. Her body then got even brighter, making Itachi squint at the light piercing his eyes. The light dimmed again and the little girl looked at her hands and arms.

"Did it work?" she asked, looking up at Itachi. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you fine." The little girl…or her mother sighed in relief.

"Good, now we don't have much time before _he_ notices, so I'm going to make this quick." She started, making sure he was paying attention. He nodded and urged her to continue. "This house is full of spirits, 11 in total and only one of them is your enemy here. His name is Saito Takahashi. Everyone else is trying to convince you to get out, myself, my husband and my child included.

My name is Mei, my husband's name is Isamu, and my daughter's name is Akira. I'm not going to tell you our story because that would take far too much of my daughter's energy and make her weak. What I _will_ tell you is that Saito Takahashi is keeping all of us here against our will. Even after death he retains his hold on us. One thing I know about what's going on is he sees your little family as his next project. You are _not _safe here. He is a powerful spirit and will stop at _nothing_ until he gets what he wants, and that is you and your family. Please, I beg you to hire a medium. He or she will be of great help to all of us."

"What's the difference? You can talk to me and my wife just fine…" Itachi asked interrupting her.

"Mediums are much more sensitive to the spirits around them, It takes a lot less of our energy to speak with them than to speak with you." She explained. Suddenly Akira's body grew bright again and then dulled down to normal.

"Mommy's gone now…" she said, standing as her body began to grow transparent. "I feel so weak,…" she complained, swaying slightly. Itachi went to steady her but realized that it was pointless as his hands went right through her. Itachi stood too, not taking his eyes off Akira. Suddenly she froze and looked terrified. It was then that Itachi heard it; the clomping sound of heavy boots on the floor above them. Akira squeaked in fear as she looked up at him.

"He's coming for me, he is going to punish us!" She cried, desperate. "You have to go! He will hurt you too..." Itachi watched helplessly as she backed away from the general area of the stairs. Her breathing picked up the closer the loud footfalls upstairs came.

Itachi felt her fear unexpectedly, as if she was projecting it out unconsciously. The fear he felt in his body was so sudden and shocking he gasped and he too felt himself moving away from the stairs unwillingly, as if his body was being controlled by her fear.

A pang of terror shot through him when he heard the creak of the door opening and the footfalls as the man he knew was Saito descended the wooden steps slowly, one at a time, as if taunting the poor child as she cowered in distress. He couldn't see the man but he knew he was there, inches away from Itachi as he walked past him and toward the quickly fading Akira. Her fear skyrocketed when Saito got close to her. There was a resounding slap of skin against skin before the horrified scream of the little girl shook the room.

There was also a surprised grunt of pain as Itachi held the left side of his face. How could they possibly be linked like this? The slapping continued and Itachi felt every single blow against his face, as if Saito was actually hitting Itachi and not Akira, and there was nothing he could do about it. Abruptly the fear that had been forced on him disappeared just as Akira faded away completely in a collection of gasps and pained whimpers. Itachi dropped to his knees and held his stinging face. He could hear his laboured breathing in the suddenly silent and pitch black room.

Itachi squinted in pain as the dark room flooded with light and the quiet patter of Sakura's footsteps on the stairs forced his eyes to open. He looked up at her from his hunched over stance to see Sakura stepping off the stair case. Her hands immediately covered her mouth in shock when she looked at her husband. She ran over to him, holding his face in her hands. His cheeks were red and swollen and his upper lip was split. He could feel the blood dripping down his chin and onto the floor.

"Gods, Itachi honey, what happened to you?" she fretted with her hands hovering over his battered face, tears welling up in her eyes. He shook his head, not wanting to bring up what he just witnessed at the moment. She nodded, understanding his silent answer easier than anyone he knew, and helped him into a standing position. They walked upstairs in silence. Sakura turned off all the lights he had left on as they made their way up to the bedroom.

Once they made it into the room Sakura wordlessly helped Itachi out of his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his black boxers and sat him on the bed. She quickly went into the bathroom and retrieved her first aid kit. She then returned to her husband's side and began tending to him. Itachi winced slightly when the alcohol swab touched the split skin of his lip as Sakura cleaned it. She opened another one and cleaned the slight scrape on his left cheekbone. Once she cleaned both wounds she pushed him back onto the bed and covered him with the blanket.

After cuddling close to him she asked him what happened again, hoping he would want to talk. He sighed slightly before his smooth voice filled the room.

"I met that little girl…her name is Akira." he started, "You know the one who was in that scrapbook? We talked, she told me a decent amount of information." He paused, thinking over what he wanted to say. "We were interrupted though. Saito showed up and beat her as punishment for talking to me. At least I think that was the reason."

"Okay…that doesn't explain why you are all beat up…" Sakura pointed out after a moment of silence. She was absently running the tips of her fingers over the muscles of his stomach as he spoke.

"That's what I'm having trouble figuring out." He explained, sounding confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how I physically got hurt. It was almost like suddenly, when she heard him coming and got scared, we somehow got linked. I could _feel _every emotion and physical pain she could. That's hard enough to try and come to terms with, but then I realized I was actually getting physically hurt, I wasn't just _feeling_ the pain, It was almost like he was beating me up instead of her." He said his grip on Sakura tightening unintentionally.

"That's….weird." Sakura agreed, not really sure what to say.

"Hn."

"How about we talk more about this tomorrow, you're exhausted. It's almost four in the morning." Sakura pointed out. She felt him settle deeper into his pillows and turn on his side, pulling her into him so her face was buried against his warm chest. She felt him grip her chin lightly before pulling her up so she was looking at him. He leaned down and kissed her, her soft lips molded to his own easily and he felt her finger caress the side of his face lightly before he pulled away. He placed his forehead lightly onto hers and stayed that way, his eyes closed. He was clearly thinking hard about something so she stayed silent and waited. With a quick exhale of breath through his nose he opened his eyes and voiced his thoughts.

"Tomorrow, I'd like for you to call that medium…" he said, separating their foreheads and pulling her close again. She couldn't help the smirk that inched its way onto her face as she thanked whoever was responsible for changing his mind. Itachi felt the bottom of the bed dip down as Ru jumped up and promptly let sleep take him.

0000

"What in the hell happened to you?" Naruto asked immediately when Itachi wandered downstairs just after lunch the next day, still looking half asleep. Itachi grimaced and touched his face lightly, remembering last night.

"Long story." Sakura offered. Sasuke glared at the pink haired woman.

"Are you abusing my brother?" he grumbled earning a laugh from said woman before she sobered and saw the serious look on Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke, I may have a temper and a mild violent streak every once in a while, but I would never beat your brother like that..." she said sounding insulted that she was even suspected of such a thing as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen only to return moments later.

"She's right Sasuke." Itachi confirmed before sitting on the couch. "Our friendly ghost did it…still not sure how but oh well." He said, accepting the small bag of ice Sakura handed him. His cheeks weren't swollen anymore but his lip felt painful and puffy so he placed the ice on that.

"I called the medium." Sakura murmured sitting next to Itachi. Naruto sat on the ground a few feet away petting a sleepy looking Mamoru. "They will stop by in a week. Apparently they're a pretty popular pair so it was difficult to get an appointment." She explained. Itachi nodded.

"Naruto and I can take Kaito for the day when they come. That way he isn't in the house. He'll be safe with us." Sasuke offered. Sakura glanced at Itachi before nodding toward Sasuke.

"Yea, I think I like that idea." She agreed.

0000

*5 days later*

"Okay, are you sure you guys can handle this responsibility?" Sakura asked, fretting over her son in his car seat that Sasuke was currently holding. The younger Uchiha rolled his eyes at his sister in-law's antics.

"Yes, Sakura he'll be fine."

"Okay I packed 10 bottles of my milk for Kaito, they're in the diaper bag Naruto has-"

"10 bottles!?" Naruto asked, holding up the bag incredulously before pointing to her chest. "Do you even have that much milk in those small-" He gulped and stopped mid-sentence at the murderous glare that was getting shot in his direction.

"What was that Naruto?" Sakura growled daring him to continue his sentence. Itachi couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped his mouth at Naruto's expense.

"Nothing." Naruto said, shutting his mouth for once.

"Smooth move, dobe." Sasuke grinned, before turning around and making his way over to the front door.

"Wait!" Sakura said suddenly, her anger melted away replaced with uncertainty. "You know, maybe it would be better if he stayed here." Itachi smirked at her before he came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms comfortingly, dipping his head so his face was placed up against Sakura's.

"Sakura, I know this is the first time you will be apart from him, but he will be safe, it's only for the day. Sasuke and Naruto will keep him safe, right guys?" He asked, glancing up slightly. They both nodded.

"Sure thing, Sakura." Naruto assured with his signature smile "If we don't, I give you permission to neuter teme over here." He said, calmly pointing at his boyfriend.

"Naruto! What the hell!?" Sasuke asked angrily "It's Sakura! Don't give her that option." He said, feeling seriously uncomfortable with the situation. It was enough to cut some of the tension in the room though, and Itachi felt Sakura relax slightly in his arms.

"Very well. But when you feed him, make sure you dab a little bit of the milk on your wrist after heating it up to make sure it's not too hot, he isn't used to eating from a bottle yet so I bid you good luck. The milk must be body temperature and no hotter." She explained seriously. With a sigh she moved out of Itachi's arms and leant down to kiss her son on his soft head.

"Be good little one, mommy loves you." She paused, standing and giving the two men in front of her a hard stare,. "You better take care of him!" She said in a no nonsense voice.

Naruto saluted dramatically. "Yes, Ma'am."

0000

"That woman is a handful." Sasuke grumbled as they made their way to the car.

"Well, this will be the first time she's ever been away from Kaito, she's just nervous." Naruto said while getting into the passenger seat of the car. Sasuke was in the back seat buckling the car seat in properly.

"Umm, Naruto?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. The blonde looked back questioningly. "Do you know how to buckle this in properly? 'Cause I don't…" he said trailing off.

"Oh geez…maybe she does have reason to worry!" Naruto admitted with a groan.

* * *

******Hope you enjoyed, **

******we get to meet the two MEDIUMS in the next chapter, they are well known characters can anyone guess who they are gonna be? :O Review your answer! I'm curious aha**

******My beta is all caught up in editing the chapters now so there shouldn't be a delay in getting the next one out! Yay!**

**As always reviews make me update faster...so please review I love to hear what you all are thinking :) REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW! :D**

**Also thank you to Li. Chan93 for helping me with ideas! :D I appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

******Yay, thank you all for your kind reviews and follows! :D they made me so happy. I thoroughly enjoyed all your guesses to, they amused me. xD A lot of you were spot on with your first choices to, I was surprised :P  
**

******So a HUGE thanks to my beta **_demoncookie8D_** for her awesome editing skills and speedy ones at that, without her I would not have this chapter out to you today. I only sent this to her at 5:00 this morning, yea she was that fast! :D**

**WARNING: You get a slight glimpse into how messed up Saito Takahashi is in this chapter. **

******Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Itachi or any of the other Naruto characters. :(**

** (****'0000' means times skip!)**

* * *

Part 6

Itachi sat next to Sakura's left on the couch watching a TV show while they waited for the two mediums to arrive. Sakura couldn't deny she was a nervous wreck; her entire left leg was bouncing up and down which was driving Itachi absolutely nuts. There was a small slap as his hand came down onto the part of her leg just above the knee; stilling her movements. Sakura looked at her husband to see the look of annoyance currently directed at her.

"What's got you so nervous?" He questioned, turning slightly to look at her. He loosened his grip on her leg but didn't remove his hand as he waited for her to answer.

"I don't know." She said honestly. "I'm still nervous about not having Kaito here and I'm nervous about meeting these two mediums. What if they don't like us?" Sakura asked seriously.

Itachi raised an eye brow in confusion "I don't think it really matters if they like us or not. We're paying them are we not?" He asked while rubbing his thumb against her leg in a calming manor.

"Yes, I suppose we are. I still want them to like us."

Itachi laughed softly. "Of course."

He felt Sakura jump when Ru shot up and darted for the door, barking like crazy.

"Well, looks like they're here." She said, standing up and smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles on her jeans and shirt. She walked over to the door to open it, Itachi following her. Itachi grabbed onto Ru's collar to hold him back from the door as Sakura opened it. Three pairs of eyes glanced up at her.

Two of the people standing on their doorstep were male the other being female. The woman was the only one who smiled warmly at them. She had long, blue-black hair that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were a light lavender color and her skin was pale, much like Itachi's. The other person standing next to her was slightly taller. They were definitely related, as he had long brown hair and the same colour eyes and features as the woman, they honestly looked like they could be brother and sister. The last person stood behind them holding a large duffle bag. He had short, shaggy brown hair with brown eyes. His canine teeth seemed to be slightly longer than average, giving him a dog like appearance.

"Hello." The woman said, her voice soft and kind. "Is this the Uchiha residence?" She asked, still smiling.

"Yes." Sakura answered, opening the door wider. Itachi pulled the dog farther down the hall to give the three guests room to come in.

Soon they all congregated in the living room.

"I hope none of you are afraid of dogs." Itachi laughed, still holding onto a very excited Mamoru.

"Ha, in our line of work there isn't much we can be afraid of, besides I love dogs." The man with short hair stated, putting his bag down on the floor. With that Itachi hesitantly let the dog go and Ru made his rounds sniffing each of them and accepting the pat on the head from the woman.

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Uchiha." She said while looking around.

"Thank you. But please, call me Sakura." She said, holding out her hand to the woman. They shook hands.

"Very well, my name is Hinata Hyuga. It's a pleasure to meet you." She paused before turning to the man with the same eyes as her. "This is my older brother, Neji Hyuga." Sakura smiled at him as he grasped her hand.

"The names Kiba,." The short haired man said with a grin while reaching around Neji to shake her hand.

"Great!" Sakura said with a smile before looking over at Itachi.

"This is my husband, Itachi." She introduced.

0000

After sitting in the living room for a half hour with the three of them discussing the events of the past three and a half to four months, Hinata and Neji both began to speak with each other.

Neji stopped and turned toward the couple sitting on the opposite couch as them. "So, the spirits have indeed spoken with you directly?" The man asked, trying to confirm if he had heard them correctly.

"Yes." Itachi answered with a nod. The elder Hyuga looked thoughtful for a moment.

"That's…interesting." He said quietly, mostly to himself.

Kiba clapped his hands together once. "So should we get started guys?" he asked, reaching into his bag and pulling out a video recorder.

"Yes, we should." Neji agreed, turning his full attention over to Sakura and Itachi. "So this is how it's going to go." He began, "Hinata and I will be the ones to try and reach out to the spirits in this home. Since you have graced us with the background story of this house and told us exactly what the spirits were able to explain to you, this should be a lot easier than normal for us."

"Kiba here, is our camera guy in a sense. We record any and all evidence of the haunting we are investigating, in the event of there needing to be a purification ceremony to rid you of this haunting or a full out exorcism-"

"If an exorcism is needed, the church requires hard evidence supporting the haunting or they won't even look at you twice." Kiba cut in. Sakura and Itachi nodded in unison easily following what the two men were saying.

Hinata's soft voice came next, "Going off of what you two have told us and from what I can actually sense in your home right now, there are two very different spiritual energies here. A very evil one who has dark heavy aura, while the other has a light, timid aura. That being said, I think the dark spirit is going to give us some trouble." She finished, sounding calm yet slightly worried at the same time. Neji nodded beside her in affirmation.

"What do you mean trouble?" Sakura asked, sounding worried as she glanced at Itachi. The siblings exchanged glances.

"Dark spirits tend to absolutely hate us. In their eyes, Mediums have too much power over them. We intimidate them and in turn they lash out at us." Neji explained quickly.

"Sakura, I believe you mentioned on the phone you have a baby?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, he's with my brother-in-law today though. I thought it would be best if he wasn't in the house." Hinata smiled at Sakura's response.

"Good thinking, I'm glad." She said sounding relieved.

0000

Soon the group found themselves in the basement of the house. Kiba had the camera on and was filming as the two Hyuga siblings stood in front of him, showing their backs as they looked around the room. Suddenly Hinata hunched over resting her elbows on the tops of her thighs and holding her head in her hands whimpering softly. Neji laid a comforting hand on her back as she stayed like that.

"Is she okay?" Itachi asked Kiba who was filming still.

"She's fine." He whispered. "Hinata sees the memories of the spirits, kind of like a movie in her head. That's all she can see though. Neji can see and talk to the spirits. They really do make a great team." He finished, turning his attention back to his video recorder.

0000

_Hinata's Point of Veiw_

_Hinata was sucked into the memories so suddenly it shocked her. She was still in the basement she was just in, but this was different. The stone floors were old and chipping and the walls had thick silver chains that were mounted into them. Attached to those chains was a young man who looked looking to be about 25 years of age and a young woman about the same age. The man had short __red hair with blue eyes while the woman had blonde hair with green eyes__. They both looked frightened and the woman moaned rubbing her stomach._

_"I'm so hungry." She cried._

_"I know." The man mumbled. "It has to have been two full days since he last fed us." The chains rattled slightly as the woman moved closer to her husband. He closed the distance between them and held her close to him._

_"Isamu, what does he want with us?" she asked softly. Isamu sighed his shoulders slumped._

_"I don't know." He answered sadly._

_0000_

_Hinata gasped as the memory abruptly changed. They were still in the basement and still chained to the wall. _

_"Mei!" Isamu shouted suddenly, "He's coming." Mei shot over to her husband, the chains rattling and scraping across the floor while the loud footsteps upstairs stopped at the basement door._

_"Do you think he's coming to feed us?" Mei asked. Isamu shook his head. _

_"No, he usually feeds us every two and a half days. We just got fed yesterday."_

_Saito appeared at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the couple as they clung to each other. A sadistic grin crossed the man's face as he approached the two. _

_"Well, you've been here almost two weeks." He spoke suddenly, causing Mei to flinch. "I think that's enough time to get you comfortable with your surroundings, no?" He asked, earning a vicious glare from Isamu._

_"You don't care about our comfort you bastard!" He gritted out, gripping onto Mei a little harder._

_"Take off your clothes, both of you." He said suddenly completely serious. Mei gasped._

_"Excuse me?" Isamu asked in shock._

_"You heard me. Take them off." He grumbled impatiently, Mei whimpered slightly sitting up a little straighter as she looked at her husband._

_"Are you out of your mind!?" Isamu shouted suddenly angry, "Why in the hell would we do that!?"_

_Wordlessly the man strode over to Mei and gripped a nice chunk of her unwashed blonde hair yanking hard enough to make her scream in pain. The force of his pull dragged her a couple feet away from her husband_

_"You asshole!" Isamu shouted, pulling at his short chains as they kept him right where Saito wanted him to be, "Let her go!" _

_"Tsk, you should have listened to me boy!" The man sneered, giving another short yank on Mei's hair, making her whimper in pain. She was desperately trying to get her hair out of his grip but she was malnourished and weak._

_"Fine! Just please let her go…" Isamu said is voice breaking a little. The older man smirked triumphantly and shoved Mei forward toward her husband and stood waiting. With a sigh Isamu removed his shirt, only able to get it off one arm. The shirt slipped down the chain that was attached to his right arm. Mei looked at him, tears forming in her eyes at what they were being forced to do before gripping the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. She was now clad in only her black shorts and bra. They stopped and glared at the man watching them._

_"I said take off your clothes that means all of them!" He berated already enjoying the show._

_"You're sick!" Mei shouted, suddenly not caring that her tears were flowing freely now._

_Hinata wished she didn't have to watch what happened next. Once the two of them were no longer clothed the man forced them to have intercourse in front of him. Isamu swallowed audibly as he looked at Mei's shocked facial expression. He leaned over her and cupped her cheek lightly._

_"It's just me and you, don't think about anything but me." He said softly. She nodded more tears falling from her eyes._

_0000_

_The memory changed again and this time Mei was holding her stomach, crying her eyes out. Isamu was staring at her shocked. Sadness quickly covered the shock and he looked down at his hands laying in his lap._

_"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice not betraying his true feelings._

_"Yes." She hiccupped. Suddenly she cupped her hand over her mouth and rushed over to the corner of the room closest to her and emptied her stomach contents, or lack thereof. The acid from her stomach burned the back of her throat, making her tears fall even faster. She sat back beside Isamu and he moved over holder her tight against him "Yes." She repeated after a moment "I'm definitely pregnant."_

_0000_

_The next memory shocked Hinata because it started out with an agonized scream of pain. Mei sat down on a small blanket holding her _very _pregnant stomach. Her legs were spread wide, her face was red and covered in sweat._

_"I can't Isa, I can't it hurts too much!" She cried hitting her fist against the hard ground._

_"Your almost there, I can see the head, please don't give up Mei! One more push!" _

_With another scream of pain she pushed._

_"Oh my Gods." Isamu whispered quietly as a loud cry of a baby filled the room. "It's a girl, Mei." He said tears of joy falling from his eyes. "It's a beautiful baby girl…"_

_0000_

Suddenly Hinata straightened her back and was gasping for breath her fingers lightly touching her head as the memories faded away. She turned around to face the camera. She recited everything she had witnessed in the memories as somewhat evidence to the background story of the house. Itachi and Sakura stood shocked at everything Hinata had said.

"Those poor people." Sakura whispered sadly grabbing onto Itachi's arm.

The group fell silent when the temperature in the room dropped.

"Uh oh." Neji murmured.

"You feel that too?" Hinata asked, her voice softer than usual.

"I feel the cold." Kiba agreed.

"No." Neji said suddenly "That isn't what we're talking about."

"Something dark is coming." Hinata whispered.

"He's mad." Neji added, just as the light above their heads flickered; turning on and off so fast it almost resembled a strobe light. Suddenly the light bulb burst, showering shards of glass upon the group making Sakura and Hinata yelp in surprise as they shielded their heads. Kiba turned the night vision on the camera so he wouldn't miss anything.

"We need to get out of here!" Neji said abruptly as the basement door slammed shut, bathing them in complete darkness.

Neji cursed, they were too late.

* * *

******So it was Neji and Hinata :D I appoint a cookie to anyone who guessed them! Yes I made them brother and sister cause well I can do that aha**

******Also these two definitely aren't your ordinary Mediums I twisted their abilities to my liking, sorry if that bothers you it just worked for the story :)**

**As always reviews make me update faster...so please review I love to hear what you all are thinking :) REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW! :D**

**As always thank you to Li. Chan93 for helping me with ideas! I think about them each time I write this. :D I appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I am horrible. Not only am I a day late buuuut its also a pretty short chapter today :(**

**Thanks to _demoncookie8D _for the editing! :D**

******Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! for all the reviews, favourites and follows guys, I seriously appreciate the love! :D At this point we stand at **

******40-REVEIWS! :D**

******34 - Favourites...eeep! xD**

******and omg...68 - Follows! this excites me to no end :D thank you all!**

******Disclaimer - If owned Naruto, it would totally different and in my opinion better...but meh that's my opinion aha**

** (****'0000' means times skip!)**

* * *

Part 7

"Neji, did you grab the glow sticks?" Hinata asked after a moment.

"Oh right, yes I did." Neji responded, taking one out of his back pocket. There was a slight cracking sound before the stick lit up with a soft, greenish glow. It gave off very little light, but it was something at least in the dark basement.

"The door won't budge." Itachi confirmed, coming down from the stairs and taking his place beside Sakura again. Sakura laced her fingers with Itachi's and squeezed, her nerves getting the best of her.

0000

They had been down in the dark basement for at least a half hour now, still stuck. Neji had decided to speak with the other spirits to see if they could help.

"Guys! Get under the stairs." Neji said suddenly, and though everyone was confused they did as they were told. When they were all huddled under the stairs Neji threw the semi bright glow stick across the room. "When I give the signal, we will all quietly but quickly run up the stairs and out of the basement."

"How's that going to work?" Sakura asked, confused.

"I'll explain everything when we're out of here." He said, shushing everyone with a finger to his lips. There was then a distinct thumping, like heavy boots coming from upstairs. Itachi remembered them clearly from when he spoke with Akira. The basement door opened and closed lightly as the thumps descended the stairs. Not one person was breathing as the sound suddenly stopped, signifying he had stepped off the stairs and onto the floor.

Neji watched as the figure he took to be Saito walked right past them, stopping in front of Isamu and Mei who had decided to help them get out.

"Where are they?" Saito asked, angry.

"Tch, like we'd tell you asshole!" Mei glared.

He scratched his head in confusion, probably thinking he would come down and see them right in front of him. Neji nudged Itachi forward, softly prompting the man to move quietly while stepping up onto the stairs. Neji followed at the rear of the group, keeping a close eye on the man downstairs still unaware they were on the move. Itachi grasped the handle on the door and twisted it. To his utmost relief it opened easily and he exited the basement quickly. Neji put a hand on his sister's back, pushing her to get her to go a little quicker, causing her footing to falter which resulted in a quiet thump on the wooden stairs. That was when Saito spun around now noticing them.

"Go!" Neji yelled suddenly as he pushed Hinata and himself through the door. Neji barely got his foot out of the way when the door slammed shut behind them.

"Watch out!" Sakura cried as a picture frame flew off the wall directly at Neji's head. He ducked at the last minute, causing the frame to shatter against the wall behind him.

"Oh no." Hinata murmured, her eyes wide, "He's even darker than before."

"We tricked him." Neji agreed, starting to walk out of the hallway, "He's even angrier now." Everyone followed him out of the hallway as more things got thrown-at him specifically-though he managed to dodge every object.

Eventually they all made it out of the house. Sakura was just about to follow them out into the open air when she heard a small whine come from the living room and without thinking ran back in.

"Ru!" she called and the dog came out from hiding behind the couch. "Come on buddy!" They both jogged toward the door and managed to join the others outside.

"So explain." Sakura said after she watched Kiba put away his camera in the black bag he had grabbed on the way out.

Neji nodded. "For starters, spirits may seem very smart, but a lot of them are just used to a routine. Saito came down the stairs expecting to see us all there in plain sight; just like all his other captives were. Mei and Isamu, one of the couples, agreed to try and distract him while we made our escape. Fortunately we all made it out in one piece, although he did notice us at the last minute." He paused, "As for all the stuff he was throwing at me, it was because he was angry at being tricked. He knew I was behind it so he took it out on me. It's not the first time that's happened."

"This spirit," Hinata interjected gently "Is a lot stronger than what we are used to. At this point we aren't too sure where he's getting all this power from, but I have my suspicions." She paused, glancing at her brother, "I think that's enough for today. Saito needs a chance to calm down before we step foot in the house again."

"Agreed." Neji concluded. "We'll come back in the next day or two. We need a better plan of action." Itachi and Sakura nodded.

"Is it safe for us to go back in there?" Itachi asked, worried.

"It should be fine." Hinata assured "He isn't angry with you two, just us."

Once Itachi and Sakura said their goodbyes, they watched as the two mediums and their camera guy got into their vehicle and drove off down the road. They both entered the house slowly, as if waiting for something to get thrown at them, but it was calm and silent inside. They opted to leave Ru outside, fearing he would step on the glass that was littered throughout the living room and hallways. The broken picture frames were scattered all over the place and Sakura picked them up as she made her way to the kitchen, frowning sadly as she made sure the pictures themselves weren't damaged.

Most of the photos in her hands were of her and Itachi, but there were a couple of Sasuke and Naruto as well. One photo was with all of them together alongside Itachi's parents. She smiled at the memory, it had been taken at the BBQ held at her husband's parents' house. It was around the time she found out she was pregnant and had just broken the news to the family. Even Itachi's father looked rather happy in the photo. This was the only proof she had that Fugaku Uchiha could actually be happy about something. After placing the undamaged pictures and their broken frames on the kitchen table she went and grabbed the vacuum cleaner out of the hallway closet.

She and Itachi both collapsed on the couch after about an hour of making sure they got every small piece of glass out of the carpet. Sakura fanned herself lightly

"Is it warm in here or is it just me?" she asked with a giggle. She felt Itachi wrap his arm around her waist before yanking her over and onto his lap sideways, eliciting a surprised squeak out of the pinkette's mouth at the sudden movement. Itachi nuzzled her neck before peppering soft kisses along her shoulder and collar bone. Sakura's breathing picked up slightly, not having been subjected to such attention from her husband in far too long. She moved herself enough so she was straddling his legs and facing him.

"We're finally alone." He said, his voice low, "Let's make the most of it." He suggested easily. Sakura noticed his already dark eyes were darker than usual with lust as he gazed up at her. She hummed happily when his lips met hers in a soft kiss.

She pulled back before he could deepen the kiss. "As much as I would _love_ to continue this, my dear." She started, almost laughing at the scowl now planted on his handsome face, "I'm sweaty and gross and would much rather clean myself up before we continue." She did let out a soft laugh as his now relieved expression. "I'll be back in 15 minutes and we can continue, okay?" She asked, pecking him on the lips once more before crawling off his lap and making her way upstairs. She made sure to sway her hips a little to tease her husband. She wasn't stupid, she knew he was watching her leave.

She quickly turned the shower on and removed her dirty clothes while the water heated up. After stuffing the clothes into the hamper she stepped into the shower, sighing at the feeling of the warm water washing away the sweat on her already heated skin. She made quick work of washing her hair and body before shutting the water off and stepping out of the tub. She wrapped a nice fluffy towel around her body and wrapped her wet hair in one as well before looking at herself in the mirror.

She went to her room then and removed the towel covering her hair before brushing out the knots and making it look smooth. Goose bumps sprouted along her arms and legs when the temperature dropped in the room. This cold was a new kind of cold though. Her eyes widened when she could actually see her breath coming out in short puffs of water vapour in front of her face. She looked up into her mirror and would have screamed if it wasn't for the cold hand suddenly covering her mouth. Standing behind her was Saito. He was solid looking and clear as day. He was sneering at their reflection in the mirror in an evil way that made Sakura's body shiver unpleasantly. She was suddenly yanked back and slammed onto the end of her bed. His hand still covered her mouth but she was too scared to utter a word anyways.

He smirked at her again before removing his hand and prying her mouth open with his cold fingers. "Open up wide, sweetheart." He crooned evilly as his body suddenly went transparent. Sakura could do nothing but make weak choking noises as his arm slowly disappeared into her mouth, it felt like a too cold liquid running down her throat. Soon his entire body had been absorbed into hers and she no long had control. She felt herself get up and wrap the towel around her more firmly but she hadn't made those movements. She screamed and fought to get control again but nothing was working. She felt sick when he made his way toward the stairs and walked down…toward Itachi.

_'Please, please don't hurt him!'_ she thought desperately.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy :D but intense right? **

**Sooo I embarrassed myself today by falling in front of a ton of people and doing a huge face-plant in the pavement. I have a cut on my forehead, tip of my nose and the bridge of my nose is swollen, my head is pounding and im pretty positive I will get a double black eye, yay me right!? :D I'm a total clutz '-.-**

**Leave me some lovins with your reviews? Maybe we can make it to 50 reviews this chapter!? Omg that would make my aching face so damn happy! :D PLEASE GUYS!? xD**

**Thank you so much to Li. Chan93 for helping me with ideas for this story and quite a few of my other stories I have yet to publish, you are awesome girl! **


	8. Chapter 8

******Thanks everyone who took the time to review :D I appreciate it soooo much. :) Sorry I am a little late again. This chapter is longer than the last. Also I am changing my updating schedule. I am back to work now and 4 days leaves me very little room to write and have it betaed and stuff SO that being said I will now be updating every 7 days. Hopefully I wont be late as often as I am and also the chapters will more than likely be longer. **

******Thanks to _demoncookie8D _beta-ing this :D**

******WARNING: Lemon in here(Mature Material!)...right at the start of the chapter.**

******Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto :( sadness**

** (****'0000' means times skip!)**

* * *

Part 8

Itachi felt a smile curve his lips when he heard Sakura's soft footsteps on the stairs behind him. He turned his body to look over the couch and his smile turned into grin when he saw her clad in only a small white towel that barely went down to mid-thigh. She had an unusual smirk on her face as she approached the couch. Itachi followed her with his eyes as she came to stand in front of him. Placing her hands on his shoulders she crawled on top of him straddling his lap comfortably. His hands went to her hips; still covered by the towel when he tilted his head up capturing her lips with his own in a searing kiss. Itachi barely noticed the way Sakura hesitated in kissing him as if unsure if it was what she wanted. The world fell away from him at that moment as he was caught up in his wife's scent and the taste of her tongue on his. Her hands laced through his hair loosening it slightly from its hair tie.

Itachi's hands slid their way up from her hips to her sides effectively dragging the towel up slightly. Sakura's hands dropped from his silky locks, down his neck and continued down his chest before going up and under his black t-shirt. Itachi half gasped half moaned when he felt her nails drag against his abdominal muscles, causing his stomach to clench and need for the woman on top of him to shoot through his body. It had been so long since he had been with her; too long. He hadn't realized just how much he missed her until he witnessed the familiar way his body reacted to every move she made. Her lips left his suddenly as she gasped for breath. He took this opportunity kiss up her neck, nipping and flicking his tongue against the soft skin there. She let out a breathy sigh at the sensations he was eliciting throughout her flushed body. He suddenly wrapped his arms under her butt tightly before standing up, making her wrap her legs around him to secure herself. Without a thought he captured her soft lips again as he maneuvered his way across the living room and up the stairs.

Once in their bedroom, Itachi placed Sakura on the middle of the bed softly before crawling over top of her and attacking her neck with attention again. Sakura felt his hand reach under the towel which had ridden up past her hips. His hand went farther, sliding up her stomach and in between her breasts. He lifted his hand slightly and with a small tug the towel came undone and fell to her sides, exposing her nakedness to him completely. Itachi gazed at her flushed and heated skin hungrily. Even after baring their child she was still absolutely gorgeous. He couldn't resist the urge to lean down and explore every part of her again.

He started with her collar bone, kissing and nipping at the skin there causing her breathing to pick up. He paid attention to each of her breasts; flicking his tongue over her hardened nipples, making her arch and moan at the attention. He kissed the valley between the two soft mounds before making his way further down. Her stomach clenched under his lips and he rubbed both his thumbs against each of her hip bones.

She suddenly felt one of his fingers drag against her most intimate place before circling around her clit making her moan and jerk her hips up. Itachi smirked at the reactions he was getting out of her as he inserted a finger into her wet heat and curled his finger up, hitting her sweet spot with ease. She jerked her hips up again her eyes squeezing shut at the pleasure.

"Ugh, yes!" she moaned. Itachi didn't wait long to insert a second and third finger as he continued with moving them in and out of her warmth. At this point Sakura was a writhing mess beneath him. Itachi was beginning to feel uncomfortable as his pants grew tighter and tighter so he retracted his fingers which were now drenched in her arousal. "I was so close…" Sakura whined dejectedly. Itachi smirked and moved up her body; laying a soft kiss on her lips.

"Patience, my blossom." He murmured before grabbing the end of his shirt and pulling it off. He stood off the bed, making quick work of his pants and boxers before joining her again. He hovered above her as her hands reached up and pulled off the tie holding his hair together, making his inky black locks fall free, cascading over his shoulders and creating a curtain around their heads. Itachi sighed softly at the feeling of her fingers massaging his scalp and tugging with slight harshness at the roots.

Their lips met again but something was different this time, gentleness and tenderness seemed to slowly seep away and pure need for one another took over. Their kiss became wild and Itachi could feel her body arch into him, making his arousal harden even more. He needed to be inside of her, now!

"I missed you, I need you." He murmured against her now swollen lips as his forehead rested lightly against hers. Her emerald eyes opened to gaze into his dark black ones.

"Then just take me!" She demanded before Itachi pressed his lips to hers once again. He felt her small hand trail down between their bodies before she gripped his erection and he hissed at the contact. She gave it a few pumps before guiding it toward her entrance. When he was aligned properly he slowly pushed in. The familiar heat engulfing his member nearly made his eyes roll back and a breathy moan escaped his lips.

"Ah, yes 'Tachi." Sakura moaned when he was completely immersed inside of her. Her hips began to roll against his, urging him to move. He took the hint and pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in quickly, eliciting moans from both of them. He leaned over her body with one arm on either side of her head as he picked up an easy pace. Sakura threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around him, taking him deeper than before.

"Ah! Right there!" she cried when he hit the spot deep inside her that made her toes curl in pleasure. He let one arm slide under her; arching her back before picking up his pace and hitting that same spot over and over again with unbelievable accuracy. The noises coming out of Sakura's mouth as he thrust into her mercilessly were driving Itachi crazy. He felt her begin to tighten around him and removed his arm from beneath her, using his thumb to rub her clit in a circular motion. Her eyes flew open at that action and she let the coil of pleasure snap letting her delicious orgasm take over her body forcing her eyes to clamp shut again.

"Itachiii!" She exclaimed loudly, her head thrashing from side to side. Itachi could feel her muscles clench around him making it hard for him to hold off his own release. He didn't want this to end, he never wanted this to end. He removed his thumb from her before he dropped down again, pushing their sweaty bodies together as he hugged her close; listening as Sakura still moaned at the aftershocks coursing through her body, her muscles twitching. Itachi picked up his pace, knowing he couldn't hold back anymore. Burying his face in Sakura's neck he let go with a grunt as he shot his seed deep inside her.

"Ah, Sakuuraa." He moaned feeling himself pulse until his body gave out and he collapsed on top of her lightly. She didn't seem to enjoy the weight of his body on her because she pushed him up slightly, signalling she wanted him off. He held himself off of her for a moment with his face still buried in the crook of her neck as they both tried to catch their breath.

Eventually Itachi removed his overheated face from her neck and rolled over on to his side pulling his wife with him. She moved away from him though and got out of bed suddenly. Confused at her sudden action Itachi sat up, supporting himself with his elbows as he watched her move about the room dressing herself. Itachi wasn't going to lie; he kind of felt blown off. They always used to either fall asleep after making love or at least cuddle with each other for a bit. Why was she suddenly not interested in that?

"Sakura, what are you doing?" He asked, his confusion leaking out in the tone of his voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting dressed,. I think it's about time we go pick up my son." She said, still moving about the room.

"I thought you would have wanted to relax and…I don't know, clean yourself up a bit?" He asked not missing the way she said 'My son' and not 'Our son'. "And what do you mean by _your_ son?" he asked, slightly offended.

"Oh, I meant our son. And oh right, cleaning up. Good idea." She said, grabbing her clothes and walking out of the room without another glance back. Itachi let himself fall back onto the mattress and look up at the ceiling.

"What the hell was that?" He asked no one in particular. Shaking off the rejected feeling that threatened to overwhelm him he got off the bed and began to get dressed.

0000

Eventually they found themselves at Sasuke and Naruto's apartment. Itachi was miserable at this point because Sakura hadn't said one word to him the entire forty five minute drive here. He reached up and knocked on the door. He heard shuffling beyond the door before it swung open to reveal a very tired looking Naruto.

"Thank the Gods you are here!" he exclaimed before stepping back and letting the couple in. Itachi smirked when he heard the disgruntled crying of his son down the hallway.

"Giving you a hard time?" Itachi asked, laughing at the expression the blonde man shot at him.

"He was fine for over half the day then he got fussy. He won't eat, he doesn't need a diaper change but he won't stop crying." He said pulling at his hair in exasperation. Itachi laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder and was about to speak again when he noticed the angry expression on Sakura's face as she stormed down the hall toward the crying.

Naruto's eyes widened "Uh oh. She isn't mad is she?" He asked, fearing for Sasuke's life as he was still in the room trying to calm Kaito down.

Itachi sighed in annoyance. "I don't know." He said honestly, "She has been acting really strange for the past hour or two."

0000

"Oh hi, Sakur-"

"Give him to me!" She demanded angrily, making a grab at the wailing child in his arms. He made sure she had a good hold on him before removing his arms. He gave her a shocked and confused look at her behavior, unsure of how to react to it.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked. Kaito began to quiet down when she put his soother in his mouth and rocked him back and forth slowly.

"Never better." She answered shortly just as Itachi walked in the room. Sasuke noticed the annoyed and slightly frustrated expression on his brother's face and decided to chalk up Sakura's behavior to the possibility of a disagreement between his brother and her.

Sakura sighed angrily once the child calmed down and shot a look at Sasuke "If he was crying so much why didn't you call us?" She demanded.

"We knew we could handle it!" Naruto said defensively as he entered the room.

"Obviously you couldn't!" She snapped, making Itachi's eyes harden in anger.

"Sakura, I think it's time we leave." He said with his voice low. Naruto silently made his way over to the other side of the room, gathering Kaito's things before going into the kitchen to grab the leftover bottles of milk. Sakura placed Kaito into his car seat before picking it up and leaving the room. Itachi watched as she left the house without a word to go out to the car.

"Itachi, what the hell!?" Sasuke exclaimed once she was gone. Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose, still angry at Sakura's behavior. Naruto joined the brothers and handed Itachi Kaito's things.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what her issue is today." Itachi answered honestly. "Thank you both for taking good care of Kaito today. I, for one, appreciate it." He said, his voice getting low again. "I'm sorry for Sakura's rude behavior." Sasuke calmed down a bit at his brother's words.

"You're welcome. How did the medium thing go today?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"I think it's best if I don't keep Sakura waiting." The older man said while slipping on his shoes. "I'll call you either tonight or tomorrow and tell you all that happened." He offered, opening the door.

"Sounds good." Sasuke said, holding the door open as his brother stepped out. "Good luck." Itachi nodded before making his way to the car.

0000

"What the hell was that!?" Itachi finally asked Sakura when they entered their home after another silent car ride.

"What was what?" she asked innocently, carrying their sleeping son in his car seat.

"You know damn well what Sakura." He said, anger seeping into his tone. "You were very rude to my brother and Naruto tonight."

"Tch, obviously they couldn't take good care of Kaito." She said sounding annoyed.

"They did fine!" he retorted, teeth clenched. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he tried to calm down. The last thing he wanted was a yelling match. Itachi wasn't a man to usually yell at anyone.

"I don't want Kaito to go over there anymore." She said, her voice even as she approached the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Excuse me!?" Itachi asked, his patience finally breaking. "You can't forbid his Uncles visits with him!"

"I'm his mother, of course I can." She retorted disappearing upstairs. "I'm going to bed." She called, seemingly ending the argument.

"This is not over Sakura!" Itachi seethed, kicking off his shoes and throwing his coat over the chair. "We will be discussing your bitchy behavior tomorrow!" He finished climbing up the stairs.

* * *

**Ooooohhhh Itachi got angry *hides* so scary D': **

**The lemony scene might have been a little creepy and entirely too intimate to some seeing as Saito is currently controlling Sakura's body but the intimacy will be explained in due time :) **

**Unfortunately I did not reach 50 reviews, but I so so so so appreciate the reviews I did get, my nose is still bruised but healing nicely so thank you to those who were concerned about it :P****.**

**Please please review I enjoy reading them no matter how small and I ALWAYS reply to them :D So please take a moment to review, it would be much appreciated :D**

**Thank you so much to Li. Chan93 for helping me with ideas for this story and quite a few of my other stories I have yet to publish, you are awesome girl! **


	9. Chapter 9

******Woot Woot! 7 reviews last chapter people! :D that's one more than I usually get, that made me happy not to mention I'm past the 50 review mark! 53 BABY :) So thanks to all who reviewed, I appreciate it soooo much! I hope everyone had a good Easter weekend! :D I know I did. Turkey dinner is amazing. *drools***

******Anywho this is a filler chapter but has a decent amount of info and its quite a bit longer than the last 6 chapters aha. I was a writing machine tonight! **

******Thanks to _demoncookie8D _for being an awesome beta! :D**

******Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or it's characters, I wish I owned Shisui though. Also Itachi, if they both were mine I would die a happy happy woman :D**

** (****'0000' means times skip!)**

* * *

Part 9

It was dark in the bedroom. Itachi guessed it was about 3:00 in the morning. He heard a soft thump in the hallway and it had woken him instantly. He never was a heavy sleeper and besides, he was already on edge with the whole situation earlier that night. He had left the door to his office open when he had gone to sleep, so he didn't miss Sakura's small form pass by while heading in the direction of the stairs.

Itachi was beginning to get suspicious about the way Sakura was acting. Now that he looked back at it, the weird behavior had started directly after she had gone for her shower yesterday. In his lust induced haze he hadn't noticed the small things Sakura had done; which under normal circumstances he would have caught onto right away. Some of the things he had picked up on after thinking about it was the way she hesitated in kissing him back, she never initiated kissing him and she seemed very distant and un-intimate, not to mention the way she completely blew him off afterwards. Then her unnatural protectiveness when it came to Kaito. She would have normally never gotten so angry with Sasuke and Naruto. Itachi summed it up to being weird; weird enough for him to become worried and to perhaps watch her more carefully today.

As silent as he could be he lifted himself off the couch and walked across the room. He headed toward the living room where he was guessing Sakura had gone. He peered around the corner of the hallway and saw a head of pink hair peeking out from above the couch. She was looking down at Kaito in her arms and speaking softly to him. Her voice seemed to be slightly different; a little deeper. Itachi held his breath as he listened carefully; trying to catch what she was saying.

"I'll take care of you. I won't let anyone touch you." She said quietly, "You have the same eyes as her, you know." She continued. "Bright green, if you had red hair you could be siblings." Itachi frowned, the tone of her voice gave him chills, it wasn't her own. It lacked the softness it usually had. Itachi decided he didn't want to listen anymore and tip-toed back up the stairs.

Once at the top he went back down making sure his feet made thumping noises so she would know he was coming. He rubbed his eyes to play up the fact that he had just woken up and was still half asleep.

"Sakura, what are you doing down here so late?" He asked, letting out a fake yawn.

"Oh, I was just comforting Kaito. He was crying, you didn't hear him?" she asked. Itachi resisted narrowing his eyes. Her voice was back to normal and she was flat out lying to him. He forced himself to play along though and shook his head

"No, I didn't." he admitted, scratching the back of his head. He approached her and held out his arms "Let me hold him." He offered. She immediately shook her head.

"No, it's okay; I got him." She said, getting up and walking past him. Itachi gritted his teeth before turning around and gripping her arm lightly.

"I wasn't really asking, Sakura. I'd like to hold our son." He said calmly. Her shoulders tightened as if she was frustrated or angry before she turned around.

"Fine. Be careful though." She said her voice as tight as her shoulders. He resisted and eye roll before carefully taking Kaito from her and holding him protectively in his arms.

As they made their way back to the bedroom Itachi let his mind wander. He now knew for sure something was very wrong with his wife; something he needed to address immediately. This wasn't something he could do alone though. No, he needed help, and he was lucky enough to have people around to do so. Laying Kaito down in his crib softly; Itachi turned around to see Ru standing behind him facing Sakura. She had stopped walking toward them when the dog had gotten up. Surprised that she had stopped he looked at Ru. Mamoru had his teeth bared, making him look vicious and a low rumbling growl was growing in his chest. Itachi watched as Sakura hesitated before bending down and holding out her hand to the dog.

"What's wrong Ru?" she asked sweetly. The dog only snapped his teeth at her and growled. Itachi inwardly smirked.

_'Good boy' _he thought. Even though Itachi knew his wife was different, somehow he still needed to act like he didn't know something was up. So he had no choice but to reprimand Ru for being 'bad'.

"Ru!" he said nudging the dog's hip softly with his leg. "That's enough. You be nice!" he said sternly. Sakura rolled her eyes as the dog stopped growling and baring his teeth but still wouldn't move from Itachi's side. She turned around and went back to her side of the bed before crawling in. Itachi rubbed Ru's head softly before making his way over to the door. He called Ru to come with him and he returned to his office to sleep for a few more hours.

0000

"I'm going to be taking Kaito with me today." Itachi said the next morning as he stepped into the living room and fastened his watch onto his right wrist.

"Why?" Sakura asked, sitting on the couch, Kaito snuggled tightly in her arms as she stared at the blank TV screen. Itachi noticed earlier this morning the way she would stare without blinking for 1 or 2 minutes. Needless to say it was kind of creeping him out.

"I have some errands to run and I'd like him to come with me." He explained. She didn't turn her head when she spoke again.

"No, he will stay with me. There is no need to take him with you." Itachi moved to stand in front of the couch.

"Excuse me?" He asked incredulous. "Like I said last night when you reacted the same way, Sakura." He began letting a little bit of annoyance ring in his voice "I don't recall asking." Sakura's eyes snapped to his face, anger flashing through them. Itachi noticed her teeth were clenched.

"Fine." She gritted out, not hiding her anger at all. Itachi smiled then and moved closer to her before grasping both sides of her face. She flinched at the sudden contact. He moved in and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday." He said softly before moving away. Yes he knew that wasn't his wife. From what he could tell, though he wasn't sure, she was possessed. He had to keep up the ruse that he didn't know this though. He couldn't afford to tip off whomever was possessing her. If he did he was sure that person could harm her body in some way. He couldn't risk that. He also had his suspicions of who it was.

"It's fine." She said, forcing a small smile on her face. Itachi smiled slightly to.

"Good. Did you not sleep well last night?" He asked suddenly before pointing out that the underside of her eyes seemed darker than normal.

"I slept fine." She said, not looking at him again. Instead she continued to stare blankly at the TV to Itachi's side. Itachi crossed his arms over his chest.

"Have you eaten today?" he prodded further. Sakura's eyes shot to his face again.

"Stop nagging me!" she exclaimed, suddenly angry again. Itachi held his hands up in surrender.

"All I'm saying is you need to eat well if you are still breast feeding Kaito. He needs the nutrients." He explained. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I know that!" she grumbled, glancing down at the wide-eyed child in her arms. His little arms lifted up slightly toward her face as he began to get fussy.

"Would you like me to put a couple pieces of bread in the toaster for you?" he asked quietly; half expecting her to flip on him again.

"Fine." Itachi nodded at the curt agreement and headed to the kitchen do as she wanted. He was pretty positive that if she was possessed that it was Saito that had done it. The lack of incidents in the house was pretty strong evidence pertaining to that. He refused to act on anything until he had proof though. Setting up an exorcism was a huge deal and he didn't want to jump the gun if he happened to be wrong in his assumption. Today would be spent digging around for more information.

Itachi popped the bread into the toaster before taking out his cell and dialing his work number. Karin answered on the 3rd ring.

"Karin, its Itachi. Has Sasuke arrived yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet, he's due in about an hour." She answered.

"Please have him call me as soon as he's in. It's important."

"Will do Mr. Uchiha." She stated professionally. "Also sir, you have had a few clients call wanting to make appointments with you, when will you be returning to work?"

"At this moment I don't know. In the meantime please have Sasuke take my clients."

"Right. Thank you sir."

After they hung up Itachi took the toast out of the toaster and put peanut butter on it; Sakura's favourite.

"Here you go." He said placing the plate in front of her. Her nose wrinkled slightly in what looked like distaste.

"Eww. Peanut butter?" She asked leaning away from it. Itachi quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes? It's your favourite." He stated confused. Her expression suddenly changed from distaste to absolute disgust.

"I'm not feeling it today. I won't eat that." Itachi failed to resist an eye roll.

"Well, I need to leave now." He said holding his arms out for Kaito. Sakura hesitated for a few moments before reluctantly handing the child over. "Please eat something." He murmured while placing Kaito in his car seat. He laid a soft kiss on his son's head after buckling him in and bringing him to the door. Itachi got his shoes on and light jacket before grabbing Kaito and walking out the house.

Itachi pulled into the parking lot of the large, white and elegant looking church. Itachi wasn't afraid to admit it looked intimidating. He hadn't stepped foot inside of a church since he was seven years old. The only reason he had even gone to church then was because he had slept over at a friend's house and his friend's parents had dragged them there that morning. He felt uncomfortable the whole time, no one could blame him though. He wasn't raised to believe in the church. The last few months have made him desperate though. Besides he wasn't here to confess his sins or anything, he just needed the wisdom of a priest regarding certain matters.

With a large exhale of breath through his nose Itachi gripped the handle of the front door and walked in with Kaito happily playing with a rattle in his hand. Itachi looked around, breathing in the unique scent of the spacious building. The smell was similar to, if not identical to, the last time he had been in a church. The sweet smell of wood and incense continued to assault his nose as he walked further into the building. The dark wooden pews were deserted and the room quiet. Itachi admired the nice stained glass windows that adorned each of the side walls. They let only a small amount of sunlight through making soft colours bleed over the floor and benches.

"Hello there!" Itachi nearly jumped out of his skin at the seemingly loud voice that echoed throughout the room; the tall ceilings doing nothing to stop the sound. Itachi turned toward the voice to see a priest at the end of the aisle looking at him with a small smile on his face.

"Hi." Itachi greeted before coming to a stop a few feet away from the man.

"What brings you here?" The priest asked kindly.

"There was something I was hoping I could talk to a priest about." Itachi answered smoothly before resituating his son's car seat on his left arm. The man clasped his hands together

"Well it's a good thing I'm a priest then, isn't it?" He paused turning, "Follow me, we can talk in my office." He said, gesturing toward the back of the church somewhere behind the altar.

Once Itachi was settled in one of the chairs in front of the man's desk he set Kaito down beside him. He checked to make sure his son was comfortable before explaining to the priest why he was here.

"I would like to ask you a few questions about demonic and or spirit possession." The priest didn't hide the shock that covered his face when Itachi began.

"Well, what kind of possession are we talking about here?" he asked "Possession of a person or house?"

"Person, my wife." He stated simply. The man nodded, thoughtful.

"Possession is a tricky thing to be sure of, son." He said after a moment. "Are you sure its possession?" Itachi shook his head.

"No, I'm not, but I have a strong belief it is. That's why I'm here. I would appreciate a few answers to some of my questions." The priest nodded at him to continue. "What are some of the symptoms of possession?"

"Well…the more popular _physical _symptoms are: Trouble sleeping, occasional change in tone of voice enough to be obvious, distaste toward food that once was their favourite, change in attitude or behaviour; usually becoming hostile or easily angered. If you have pets they tend to react differently around that person than they normally would. If it is a demonic possession look for an adverse reaction to religious items. Also the person may experience night terrors or severe nightmares. There are many other symptoms but those would be the main ones." He finished, clasping his hands together on the desk in front of him. Itachi looked over at Kaito when he began to get fussy. He unbuckled him from his car seat and cradled him softly in his arms. The slight rocking motion Itachi was performing slowed Kaito's crying and the child's eyes began to droop with fatigue.

The priest continued, "Possessions in this day in age are very rare...Mr…" he paused.

"My name is Itachi."

"Itachi…they more likely than not can be summed up to a mental illness of some sort." Itachi glanced up slightly irritated at what the man was implying.

"Our house was haunted before my wife began to act strangely. She was fine until now. I'm positive it isn't some mental illness." He said continuing to rock his son lightly. "If she _is_ possessed, what do I do?" he asked, his voice dropping slightly. The priest frowned.

"Well, getting an exorcism done is a lot harder today than it used to be. Very few priests are eligible to perform the ritual. Not to mention the church requires hard evidence supporting your claim of a demonic possession. After you have provided proof the bishop must approve and only then can we proceed with the exorcism."

"How long does that take?"

"It all depends. More than likely a month. Maybe more maybe less." Itachi's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"From what you've told me, I know for a fact my wife is possessed. You're telling me I have to leave her that way for a month before she can get help?" He asked incredulous. The priest frowned.

"Unfortunately, yes." He answered. Itachi forced down a growl of frustration. He laid Kaito in his car seat, buckling him in. He stood straight, grabbing the handle of the car seat before turning toward the priest.

"I appreciate your help. The information you have given me is helpful."

"Glad I could be of service." He said as Itachi made to leave the room. "And Itachi?" he paused as Itachi looked back at him. "Be careful and good luck."

As Itachi left the church he pulled out his phone and dialed Neji's number. The man picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Hello?"

"Neji, its Itachi."

"Yes, are you calling so we can arrange another meeting?"

"No. We have a _big _problem." Itachi said, his voice remaining serious.

0000

Sakura was beyond frustrated at this point. She couldn't move her arms and legs. She couldn't speak or do anything she should be able to do. Saito had complete control and he was enjoying it far too much. They had been sitting on the couch for hours now, Saito had no idea what to do without Kaito here. Sakura hated every moment he had his grimy hands all over her son…well she supposed it they were technically her hands, but not in her eyes. She was over-joyed when Itachi made it clear he would be taking their son with him today. It was such a relief.

Sakura had been wracking her brain since after her shower yesterday; trying to think of a way to fix this horrible situation….maybe she could-

_'Don't even think about it sweetheart.' _His deep voice echoed in her mind making her cringe. _'I have full control, you better start accepting it.' _ Sakura growled at him. If she was being honest it felt like her mental energy was being drained. She felt weaker than she did yesterday; almost like every moment she was possessed she got weaker. She could only hope Itachi would notice something soon and help her. She couldn't take much more of this. This…this _man_ was messing with her family and Sakura hated that she could do nothing about it.

Suddenly her body was standing and walking away from the couch. It was such a weird feeling to not be in control yet watching your body move on its own.

_'What are you doing now?'_ Sakura asked anger laced in her tone.

_'Shut up.'_ Sakura sighed. That that seemed to be his reply for every question she happened to ask. Sakura mentally frowned when she saw Mamoru come into their field of vision.

_'Oh no Ru…please don't….and _you,_ asshole, don't touch my dog!'_

_'Ha! I don't see your precious Itachi here to stop me, sweetheart.' _ He laughed, making Sakura grit her teeth in anger.

Ru growled at them teeth bared menacingly. The fur on the back of his neck was standing on end. Then the barking started. He refused to let them pass and his teeth were snapping together in a threatening manner. Sakura barely blinked before their foot flew up and collided with Mamoru's chest. A sharp yelp was heard throughout the silent house as Ru was pushed back from the force of the kick and landed harshly on his side.

"You think you scare me, _dog_!?" Saito growled. His voice wasn't the same as Sakura's, it was slightly deeper. The change in voice got Ru up in an instant. He was immediately ready to attack. They were moving toward the kitchen when Saito kicked him again this time sending him skidding through the doorway to the kitchen, another sharp yelp making itself heard.

_'Stop!' _Sakura cried desperately _'Please don't hurt him!'_

"What the hell is going on here!?" Sakura felt herself sigh in relief at the sound of her husband's voice. But it was short lived when she realized his anger at the way Mamoru had been treated was directed right at her. Saito's voice instantly went back to her normal tone and he made her face look innocent.

"He tried to bite me. I'm sorry, it was in self-defence." Saito said. Sakura didn't miss the way Itachi's eyes burned with anger as he bent down and checked over Ru for any injuries. He luckily didn't find any and he gave the dog a soft pet before opening the back door and letting him outside.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, Sakura. But I don't like it!" He said lowly in their ear. "I'm going to go and put Kaito down for his nap." He finished walking into the living room.

0000

Just as Itachi settled Kaito snuggly into bed his cell phone began to buzz in his pocket. He answered it, knowing who it was.

"Sasuke. I really need your help." He said without saying hello.

"Itachi, what is it?" Sasuke asked; instantly worried. Itachi looked around making sure Sakura wasn't lurking about. Satisfied he turned his attention to his brother.

"Okay, here is what I need you to do..."

* * *

**You guys can probably guess what's gonna happen next right? ;) whoever guesses right will get a cookie! :D chocolate chip cookie to be exact.**

**I see 2 more chapters in this story and then it is the end :( but the ****next chapter should be up in a week :D Thank you for your support through everything, you guys are amazing and if it wasn't for you this story wouldn't be here! :)**

**Please please review I enjoy reading them no matter how small and I ALWAYS reply to them :D So please take a moment to review, it would be much appreciated :)**

**Li. Chan93 is awesome...nuff said.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ehem...hello everyone... O.O**

**So sorry this is late. Explanations will be at the bottom A/N so I would like you guys to read it.**

**This is unbetaed because I literally just sent this chapter to demoncookie8D like 5 minutes ago. yes I know...shame on me -.- she has edited all my chapters up until this one I just need to fix what she wants me to and replace them on the site...again me being unproductive here...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(**

***0000* means time skip!**

* * *

Part 10

The past three days have been utter hell for Itachi. Right before his eyes he watched the change that took place in Sakura. She was losing weight at an unnatural rate. The dark circles under her eyes became more pronounced and her mood was foul. All this was happening and yet Itachi was forced to keep his mouth shut and act as if nothing was wrong. He didn't need to wait any longer though. It had taken Neji a little over three days to prepare for the extraction of Saito from his wife. Today was finally the day.

Sasuke had been helpful with the task Itachi had assigned to him which was to get all the dirt he possibly could on Saito and his past. Sasuke was able to call in a few favors and got a hold of Saito Takahashi's birth certificate and basic childhood back story. Itachi was now brimming with information on the evil. Itachi also had the element of surprise because Saito had no idea what was about to happen.

"Okay, Naruto. Here is all his stuff." Itachi said handed over Kaito's baby bag full of clean diapers and bottles of milk he had convinced Sakura to give him.

Naruto took it with a pout on his face. "This is not fair." He grumbled "Sasuke gets to come with you and I get stuck her babysitting while I miss everything!"

"You have an important job too, Naruto." Itachi admonished "Take good care of Kaito. I just need Sasuke there with me for support wherever I may need it."

"Goodbye Naru." Sasuke said softly before pecking a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I won't be long I don't think."

Naruto nodded with a slight pout still on his face "Be safe you guys!" he said as they walked out the door.

0000

"So what exactly is going to happen today? How does an extraction or exorcism work?" Sasuke asked while they pulled onto the long dirt road that led to Itachi's house. Sasuke grimaced as he pictured all the horror movies he had watched with violent exorcisms and hoped to the gods that it wouldn't be like that.

"I don't know." Itachi said honestly "We're meeting Neji, Hinata and Kiba half way down this road so we can make a plan before we start anything." Sasuke nodded letting his brother know he understood as silence engulfed the car. Sasuke noticed Itachi's hands grip the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. He let a sigh escape him as he looked out the window to his right.

"You know, Itachi. I have faith that everything will work out. You don't have to be worried." Sasuke said still looking out at the rolling hills covered in luscious green grass.

"I'm not worried." Itachi grumbled.

"Fine. You don't have to be scared then." Sasuke said boldly before looking over at his brother. Itachi's eyes stayed trained to the road in front of him but with the way his muscles tensed and fingers flexed harder against the steering wheel; Sasuke knew he hit the nail right on the head with his daring statement. Sasuke uncharacteristically laid a hand on his brother's shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"We will get her back, Itachi. I promise."

Itachi glanced over at him giving him a soft nod and forced himself to relax as a vehicle came into view just down the road. Eventually Itachi pulled the car over and got out; followed quickly by Sasuke.

The pair met up with Neji, Hinata and Kiba and introductions to Sasuke were made quickly. Once everyone was introduced properly they began to speak about what exactly Neji had planned for today.

"Saito isn't a demonic spirit. Believe it or not he is just a regular spirit who is getting his immense power from somewhere we still don't know; though I still have my suspicions." Neji began; leaning up against his vehicle. "That being said, I have a few prayers and spells I will say today. These spells and prayers are of Wiccan origin. Wiccan is a modern pagan; which is a witchcraft religion. The first prayer I will recite will be done while a circle of protection is being created around Sakura and the second will happen after he is out of her. The last prayer will completely banish him from this world. Also we will need to restrain her. Did you get the rope I requested Itachi?"

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a stress headache beginning to form behind his eyes "Yes I did."

"Are you sure all of this is going to get him out of Sakura?" Sasuke asking sceptical.

"Yes I'm quite positive this will work." Neji said turning his attention to Sasuke. "If it doesn't well I'm good with thinking things up on the spot, besides I have a plan B." Neji turned his attention to the other stressed out Uchiha "I'm going to need that box of belongings that Saito left behind once we get Sakura restrained and in the circle."

"Okay." Itachi answered

"Perfect." Hinata said finally speaking up "Any questions?"

Itachi spoke sounding defeated "Will this…hurt her?" he asked lifting his head to look at Neji in particular. The pale eyed man frowned

"Usually no. Unless Saito lashes out. He has the ability to hurt her. I will do everything I can to prevent that from happening." He said seriously.

After everyone had gone over what they were going to do they set off down the road to the house. Hinata and Neji thought it would be better if Itachi went in first closely followed by everyone else. Itachi took a deep breath opening the door to his home and stepping inside. He didn't even have a chance to completely walk into the living room before Sakura was in front of him, face twisted in pure fury.

"What is _he_ doing here!?" she asked grabbing two fist full of his black shirt.

"Who is _he_?" Itachi asked feigning innocence why trying to lightly pry her hands away from his shirt.

"You know who." She said shortly baring her teeth slightly "I can _sense _him!"

"Sense?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow. Sakura frowned seeming to realize her slip.

Just then Hinata, Sasuke and Kiba came in from the back door. Kiba had grabbed a chair from the dining room and Sasuke held the rope Itachi had bought in his hand. Something seemed to snap in Sakura right then and she shoved Itachi away from her with unnatural strength. He stumbled back and fell to the ground as she shot toward the front door. She opened the door and made to run out only to smack right into Neji. At the realization of who he was Sakura recoiled and ran from him and back toward the living room. Itachi having recovered grabbed her as she tried to run past him. She thrashed against him kicking and screaming. Sasuke jumped forward and grabbed at her jerking legs and secured them.

Sakura was giving all she had to get away from the two men as they slowly made their way toward the dining room chair situated in the middle of the living room. Once she was in it the two brothers wasted no time in wrapping the rope tightly around her, making sure the knots were tight before stepping back. Sakura's torso was tied to the chair as well as each wrist to the arm rests and each ankle to the legs of the chair.

Growls of anger and frustration filled the room as Sakura yanked and squirmed against her bindings in anger. "You can't do this to me!" She cried. Itachi stood in front of her

"Yes we can and we will, Saito." He growled back.

An innocent expression crossed Sakura's face and her voice took on a soft tone "Please, 'Tachi." She whimpered "It's me! Don't let them do this, it will hurt me!" She cried her eyes wide and watery. Itachi felt his heart clench and his feelings about everything waver only a tad before he came to his senses with a shake of his head.

_'No! This isn't Sakura, it's Saito and he is playing with you! Get your head in the game!'_ he thought to himself angrily.

"What makes you think this will hurt you?" Itachi asked going along with Saito's little game.

"You tied me up, whatever you are going to do is going to hurt I'm sure." Sakura countered with a frown

"You resisted us. You tried to run. Why?" Sakura's expression changed suddenly and she glared over Itachi's shoulder at Neji who was calmly looking on as the conversation continued

"I ran and resisted because of _him_!" she growled again.

"How did you know he was here before you even saw him?" Itachi asked again.

"I could _sense _him, I hate his kind." She said turning her head to spit on the ground beside her as a form of disrespect to Neji.

"Want to know how I know you aren't Sakura?" He asked suddenly. Sakura looked at him curiously "Half of the shit you say, my wife wouldn't even dream of saying. She has no hatred toward Neji and she sure as hell can't sense him." At this point Itachi had moved so close to Sakura their faces were only inches apart. Sakura sighed and let her voice drop to a lower level almost looking disinterested in the events unfolding in front of her.

"Fine, whatever. You caught me." She said smirking up at him. Itachi grimaced and moved away from the chair.

"Itachi, I need that box." Neji said rummaging around in his bag for something. Itachi nodded and took off upstairs only to return a few minutes later with said box in his hands. He looked at Sasuke oddly as the younger man spread salt in a circle with Sakura directly in the middle of it. Although he made a point of not completing the circle.

"What's that?" He asked setting the box down by Neji.

"It's a circle of protection." Hinata answered from Itachi's right side "The salt will keep spirits out of the circle but will also keep Saito inside of it while we banish him for good. That way he won't get away when he's released from Sakura's body." Itachi nodded while Neji leant in closer to him to speak quietly in his ear.

"I'm almost positive the reason Saito has so much power is because he is attached to one of the items in this box. What I need you to do is watch Sakura's expressions _very_ carefully. I will pull each item out one at a time and if you see any sort of reaction let me know." Itachi nodded. Saito watched with mild interest at the box in the middle of the room as Neji slowly took everything out one at a time.

After about three minutes of Sakura shouting petty insults at the brown haired man going through the box; she suddenly sucked in a short breath almost like a gasp and Itachi told Neji to stop and looked down to see what he was holding. Itachi's eyes widened at the sight of the scrap book in Neji's hands. The same scrap book that held the photos of each and every victim Saito ever had.

"Is that it then?" Itachi asked grabbing the book out of Neji's hands gently. "Of all items, I suppose this makes the most sense." Itachi said moving closer to Sakura who was now glaring daggers at him.

"Leave it alone." She grumbled angrily while struggling against her restraints again.

"Or what?" Itachi pushed.

"I'll hurt her." She replied with a sadistic look on her face. Itachi tried not to let the shocked expression show but failed "Ah, you didn't know I could do that did you?" Itachi moved closer with a murderous look on his face.

"Don't you dare!" He said leaning down so he was eye to eye with her. Sakura smiled after a moment and spat a decent amount of blood onto Itachi's face making him jerk back in shock and disgust. He quickly wiped away the blood; the sight of it making his stomach churn in fear for Sakura's wellbeing. He looked back to see her smiling again this time with red stains on her teeth.

"You son of a bitch-"Itachi lunged only to be stopped by Sasuke who gave him a look.

"That's still Sakura's body, Itachi. Don't do anything stupid." He warned

"I want him out of her…NOW!" He roared spinning around to look at Neji "What do we do?" He asked urgently

"I'll say the first prayer, Kiba will take the book outside, burn it and the last prayer will be said if he has been successfully ejected from her body."

"Burning the book will get him out?" Sasuke asked to clarify. Neji nodded

"Yes it should." Neji said inspecting the circle of protection around Sakura. He grabbed the salt and spoke; his eyes closed as the prayer passed his lips.

"In these names that are above all others, the name of the great lady and powerful Lord-" He started as he began completing the circle with the salt "I hunt by seed, flower and fruit of evil. I cast a spell on them with power and purity, whether constrained by chains or returned to darkness. They may never disturb the servants of the gods." He finished just as he completed the circle around Sakura.

Itachi noticed with uneasiness the sweat that began to form on Sakura's forehead; dripping down from her temple to her chin. Her breathing began to pick up and her grip on the chair tightened making her knuckles white. Itachi couldn't tell if this was all caused by the prayer, the circle being completed or both. Neji had told him earlier in order for this to work Sakura needed to fight against Saito.

"Sakura." Itachi said; standing in front of her suddenly; making her flinch at his abrupt closeness. He placed his hands on her face ignoring the way she struggled against him her eyes wildly looking around the room her breath still labored and shallow.

"Go Kiba. That scrapbook needs to be burned." Neji instructed as he turned his attention to Itachi again

"Sakura, if you can hear me; listen to me. Fight him. Fight him with everything you have don't you dare give up on me!" He said his voice rising as he went on. "I need you to come back, we can't do this without your help."

"No!" She screamed suddenly her head snapped back. Her breathing became even more labored and sweat was rapidly dripping down the sides of her face "No, no, NO!" She cried before her head whipped forward again and Itachi was staring directly into the now wild eyes of his wife. He could practically see the war going on inside her mind. He held back a smile; his Sakura was indeed fighting just like he knew she would.

"Itachi, get out of the circle!" Neji said urgently. He jumped back immediately; being careful not to disturb the small line of salt. As soon as he jumped back a piercing scream echoed throughout the room and Sakura hunched forward as much as she could while tied up and proceeded to throw up a silvery stream of a thick looking liquid. Itachi grimaced in slight disgust before watching as the liquid turned to powder and seemed to float softly in the air around Sakura who was still hunched over seemingly unconscious.

Neji immediately stepped forward

"Now to banish him for good." He said taking a deep breath and letting his lavender colored eyes close lightly

"Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust. May the wind blow you; wandering ghost and clear the world of the living. Return you to where you belong and may you disappear without a trace." He finished opening his eyes in time to see the powder in the air immediately disappear. Neji concentrated on his senses and with a satisfied smile said "He's gone, I can no longer sense him here."

Itachi made his way over to Sakura who was still unconscious and began to untie her. Once she was free he lifted her up into his arms and sat down on the couch with her completely tuning out his surroundings. She was the only thing he was giving his attention to right now. He brushed her hair back before leaning down to kiss her forehead softly not at all caring that she was still sweaty.

"Sakura, wake up." He said brushing his thumb against her cheek while balancing her against him with his other arm. Relief filled him when her eyes began to flutter open to reveal her green eyes that were once again full of light. He hugged her too him tightly making sure she knew just how worried he was this whole time and how happy he was to finally have her back.

Sakura clutched Itachi's shirt in her hands and inhaled his calming scent. She felt tears of relief and happiness prick at her eyes and pour down her cheeks. She was overwhelmingly happy to be back; to be in control again.

"Thank you Itachi." She sobbed looking up at him as he pulled back slightly. He leant down and laid a soft yet meaningful kiss on her lips; tasting the saltiness of her tears and smiled against her trembling lips.

"I'm so relieved you're alright." He said smiling. She weakly smiled back

"'Tachi, I'm tired." She murmured her eyes growing heavy.

"Sleep, then." He coaxed as he pulled her close again. She drifted off finally safe in his arms again.

* * *

******PLEASE READ******

**So first off...omg thank you all for the reviews! I was so damn happy to see I had 9 reviews last chapter...NINE REVEIWS! o.O thank you all! You have no idea how happy that made me.**

**As for why this is late I had a bit of a rough week. Not asking for sympathy here but I also had a lot of unexpected issues with this chapter :S I don't even know why it just couldn't make some things fit, trust me it was soooo frustrating. But alas it is here, 3 days late. :( I hope you guys can forgive me.**

**As always Please review I REALLY enjoy reading them no matter how small and I ALWAYS reply to them :D So please take a moment to review, it would be much appreciated and I REALLY want to feel as happy as I did last chapter. I was so close to 10 reviews o.o I might have just died of happiness. As im sure you all have noticed im not used to having my work appreciated and liked as much as this story is, its so heartwarming to know you are all enjoying it so much. :)**

**Next chapter will be the last for this story. But lucky for you guys an epilogue isn't totally out of the question? If I get enough demands for it ill totally do it without question!**

**Also the prayers I used in the exorcism are from a Wiccan website _www . wiccanspells . info_ (no spaces) you should totally check it out she's got some pretty cool stuff on there :)**

**annnnnnddd Li. Chan93 is awesome...nuff said.**


	11. Chapter 11

******Wow I MADE IT TO 10 REVEIWS LAST CHAPTER WOOHOO. - over dramatic? Probably. But do I care? No not really because I'm so happy! :D lol so because of all your generosity this is quite an early update :D Thank you so much for all your reviews everyone! **

******This is the end of the line people. Important A/N at the end so pleeeaaasseeee read it.**

******This is unbetaed for now. Will get edited soon.**

******Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or it's characters, I wish I owned Shisui and Itachi though :(**

** (****'0000' means times skip!)**

* * *

Part 11

As much as Itachi hated Saito Takahashi he had to admit the guy had a horrible past. From what Sasuke managed to gather it seemed Saito was heavily abused in every way. Verbal, physical, emotional and lastly sexually abused. He grew up in an orphanage the majority of his childhood and teen years before leaving the day he turned eighteen. After finding and contacting three of his past foster siblings it was clear where his immense protectiveness toward children, mainly Kaito and Akira, came from.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Wow, so this was his house?" Inochi asked looking around; her eyes wide. _

_"Yes, it was." Itachi answered "My wife and I were wondering what Saito was like when he was younger, you were one of his foster siblings correct?" He asked bringing the woman's attention back to them. _

_She nodded. "Yes I was. I was eight years old, he was about fifteen or so." She said a sad look taking over her features. "May I ask why you want this personal information about him?"_

_"Well you're from the area so I'm sure you know about what happened to him correct?" Sakura asked from her spot on the couch beside Itachi. Inochi took a sip of the tea Sakura had poured for her before answering with a sigh_

_"I heard he killed himself. I also heard he was responsible for the kidnapping and deaths of all those missing couples." Her sad expression deepened when Itachi confirmed that what she said was true. "I had a hard time believing that when I first heard. " She admitted looking up at the couple in front of her "All the couples I mean. Killing himself; well I can't say as that part was unexpected." _

_Itachi frowned "Why do you say that?" he asked curiously._

_"Why are you so curious about him? He's dead what would you possibly do with this information?"_

_"We had a rather interesting series of events involving Saito when we moved in here. To be frank; he haunted this house. All the spirits of his victims were also trapped here." Sakura answered gently. She went on to explain the possession, extraction and eventual banishment of his spirit to Inochi; who sat there silently while soaking in this new information._

_"I'm shocked." Inochi said once Sakura finished "The man you are describing is evil, he is totally different from the man I once knew." She said placing her empty cup of tea on the table._

_"What kind of man was he when you were kids?" Itachi asked hoping she would indulge them with the information now. A small smile graced Inochi's features as she thought back to thirty years before._

_"He was kind." She answered after a moment "A very good big brother to us all. There were six of us including him. He was the oldest. Our foster parents were horrible people. Sure they fed us and kept us clothed and alive; but by doing that they figured we owed them something in return for their 'kindness' as they put it. If it wasn't for Saito we would have all had a more horrible upbringing than we did."_

_"What happened to him?" Sakura asked inching forward as she became more engrossed in the story._

_"He took everything for us. Every unjust punishment and beating. Basically he took all the abuse our foster parents could dish out just so we wouldn't have to go through it." She paused tears welling in her eyes slightly. "He was our savior. I just find it so difficult to accept the monster he grew up to be. He was not that kind of person when we were young. I looked up to him, he was our protector, our loving older brother." She paused a dark look coming over her face "Now that I'm older I fully understand what he went through for us. No one knew what happened behind closed doors but I can guess now. It sickens me to think he went through all that and never complained once. He never had anyone to turn to. I don't blame him for disappearing the moment he turned eighteen." _

_"I was ten years old when I was adopted. Although I was happy to finally get out of that place I knew I would miss my siblings; him even more than the others." She paused "I know now the ultimate sacrifice he made for me and everyone else too." She shook her head as if clearing it before wiping the small amount of tears that had managed to squeeze their way out of her eyes._

_"I'm sorry if talking about this upsets you." Itachi said quietly "Thank you for letting us get a glimpse into his past, we appreciate it." _

_She shook her head "No thank _you_. It feels nice to talk about it, I haven't spoken a word of it my whole life. Not even to my husband." She said laughing humorlessly. "I doubt it will make a difference to you or his other victims but he wasn't always a horrible man." She finished with a small smile._

_ *End of flashback*_

Sasuke had been able to scrape up some of Saito's hospital reports which Itachi was looking at right now as he sat at the desk in his office. Sakura stood slightly behind him reading over his shoulder.

"How did you manage to get all this information?" She asked raising a small pink brow at him when he glanced up at her. He shrugged

"We have our ways." He said vaguely; making Sakura roll her eyes.

"How Itachi?" she asked crossing her arms loosely across her chest "This is confidential information that legally you shouldn't be able to see…"

"Sasuke got our father involved and apparently the Uchiha family has a lot of people in our debt. So favors were called in, plain and simple."

"Uhu…damn Uchiha's." she grumbled before taking her leave from the office. Itachi watched her go with a fond smile on his face. He was so happy she was back.

It had been almost two weeks since the entire incident and so far nothing had happened, the house was peacefully quiet and lacked any supernatural occurrences. Itachi often wondered if, when they banished Saito, the other spirits were able to leave and pass on. He hadn't heard anything from them so he could only guess that they had. With a sigh he placed the photocopied records into his filing cabinet and stood before leaving the office.

He found Sakura in the kitchen stirring soup that was simmering on the stove. She turned when she felt him behind her.

"So on a scale of one to ten how grossed out are you over the fact that you slept with me while Saito was possessing me?" She asked suddenly; looking quite curious.

Itachi grimaced "I was actually trying to forget about that…" he said trailing off hoping she would take the hint and drop it. This was Sakura though; of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"Just answer the question." She insisted.

Itachi rolled his eyes "I'd say about a nine." He answered

"Only a nine?" she asked quirking an eyebrow "I thought it would be a solid ten."

"Well it's not like it wasn't _your_ body. You were still there, feeling everything. You just couldn't control your movements. Yes I'm totally freaked out about it and if I could go back in time I wouldn't do it again. What's done is done though and sitting here complaining about it isn't going to do anything, so I'm trying to forget it." Sakura nodded silently telling him she understood and dropped it. She moved closer to him and stood up on her tip toes laying a soft kiss on his lips. Smiling against his lips she moved to his jawline kissing along it until she reached his left ear.

"Do you want to make new memories? I'm sure that would make you forget the old." She whispered softly her breath tickling his skin. He shivered slightly when he felt her teeth graze the lobe of his ear and grinned. He quickly picked her up forcing her to immediately wrap her legs around his waist. She looked down at his grinning face.

"I would love nothing more, my blossom." He said brushing his nose softly against hers before turning the stove off and making his way upstairs to make those new memories.

0000

**4 ½ months later**

Sakura watched as Itachi held their sleeping son in his arms before carefully placing him in his crib for the night. He was getting so big. He still had his chubby cheeks and baby rolls but he was one healthy little boy. His soft black hair was getting slightly longer and his green eyes were as vibrant as ever. Sakura came to stand beside her husband as they looked at Kaito sleeping peacefully while wrapped tightly in his baby blanket. He's turning five months old in three days. They couldn't believe how fast the time had gone by. Before they know it he will be walking and talking.

Itachi wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders and with a sigh she nuzzled closer into his side

"I wish he would stay little forever." Sakura whispered sadly. Itachi tightened his grip on her shoulders nodding

"I know, me too." He pulled her closer before laying a kiss to the side of her head "Come on, let's go to bed." He suggested. Sakura nodded leaning over the side of the crib and running a finger softly down the side of Kaito's face.

Both parents left the room and made their way down the hallway to their own bedroom. After they both were in bed and had gotten comfortable; Sakura rolled onto her side and propped her head up using her hand as she looked at Itachi.

"Do you want any more kids?" She asked.

"Um…" Itachi hummed taken aback by the random question "Yes I figured we would have more kids at some point. Why is Kaito not enough to keep you busy anymore?" he asked with a laugh. He saw her nod in the darkness

"Yes he is. I just kind of want more kids." She paused as if thinking over what she wanted to say "In a little while though." She clarified "Maybe when Kaito gets to be a couple years old."

Itachi hummed in agreement "I want another boy." He confessed with a laugh.

"Oh? Why not a girl?"

"I'd be too protective if we had a girl. The poor thing would have no social life." He said honestly

Sakura laughed "We both know I wouldn't let you smother her. She would be fine. I for one want at least one girl. Maybe she would even get my pink hair." She said laughing softly before moving closer to her husband and laying her head lightly on his bare chest. It warmed her cheek instantly. A low chuckle rumbled against her cheek

"Goodnight, Sakura."

"Mmm, night." She mumbled as the sound of Itachi's heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

0000

Itachi could feel the fog of sleep slowly melt away as he woke up. He could hear a crackling sound coming from beside his head where the baby monitor sat. He looked toward it and heard Kaito whimpering softly. He was about to get up when he heard a soft voice comforting him. Itachi smiled, Sakura beat him to it. With a sigh he rolled over only to come face to face with a sleeping Sakura. His eyes widened when his tired brain put two and two together. Who was speaking to Kaito if Sakura was sleeping right next to him.

_"Shhh, calm down." _Itachi heard the voice whisper again and without a thought shot out of bed. The jolt caused Sakura to wake and immediately follow her panicked husband out of the room in confusion.

_"This can't be happening!"_ Itachi thought to himself. He thought this was over, they had gone almost five months without incident what was going on now!? He was frantic as he entered Kaito's room. What he saw next made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Itachi what are you-omph!" Sakura started before running right into his back; surprised at his sudden stop. She peaked around his tall form and gasped.

Kaito's room was full of people; well not people but spirits. Specifically the spirits of Saito's victims. They stood mostly huddled around the sides of Kaito's crib others were off the side slightly. Itachi and Sakura couldn't miss little Akira standing by her mother's side with a brilliant smile on her face. Sakura moved around to Itachi's side to get a better look. Itachi couldn't believe that smile. He had never had the pleasure of seeing her smile like that; she always looked miserable and sad. She ran over to Itachi and Sakura jumping up and down in front of them shouting thank you over and over. Sakura and Itachi were shocked they were able to hear her so clearly.

"Thank you for what?" Itachi found himself asking, still shocked at what he was witnessing

"For setting us free." A woman answered from somewhere in the room. After that it was like everyone started talking at once

"We have come to say goodbye, and to thank you for getting rid of him."

"We are forever in your debt. Thank you!"

"Thank you!"

"We cannot thank you enough." Itachi couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at how happy everyone looked.

"Does this mean you can all move on?" Sakura asked quietly

"Yes!" Akira cried happily that big smile still on her face as she looked up at Sakura

"How come it took you guys so long to move on then?" Itachi asked

"We had to wait till every last bit of Saito's energy was gone. It took longer than expected." One of the men admitted. "But nothing is keeping us here now. We must go." He finished before grabbing onto the girl beside him. They both slowly disappeared with a little wave. Then one by one each couple did the same saying there last thank you before vanishing. The last couple in the room was Akira's parents and the little girl herself. Akira hugged Itachi's leg. Even though he couldn't feel a thing the warmth in his heart caused by the gesture alone was something he would never forget. He barely noticed the tears flowing out of Sakura's green eyes as Mei called her daughter back over to them.

"We really can't thank you two enough. You saved us." She said happily

"You're welcome!" Sakura sniffled. With one last smile from the three of them they too vanished; leaving Sakura, Itachi and Kaito alone in the room. The silence stretched on for a little while before Itachi's voice pierced it

"Wow that was very heartwarming." He admitted pulling Sakura to his side. She sniffled again

"I know. I've never felt so happy. We really did a good thing for them." She whispered. Itachi pulled her over toward the crib and looked down at their son who giggled when he saw both of his parents. His little arms were held up in the air and Sakura laughed picking him up and holding him to her chest. Itachi hugged her then sandwiching Kaito in between them.

After everything they went through and whether they had more kids or not; Itachi was perfectly happy with the way things were now, he had his little family right here, safe and happy.

* * *

**So sorry this is a tad short but I put everything in here that I wanted to and I feel like all the loose ends have been tied up :D**

**This is the last chapter guys! D: I'm sad to see this story go to be honest but I can't believe the crazy amount of support I received from everyone, I can't express how happy you all made me throughout this story! I felt and still feel so loved! So thank you very much :)**

**More ItaSaku stuff will be coming out soon so if you want to read it follow me so you know when its posted! :) Some SasuNaru stuff is also in the works.**

**ALSO! An epilogue is in the works :) only a few people actually wanted it but I kinda want to make one so its happening haha (not sure when it will be posted though). 99% of the epilogue will be sugary sweet family stuff (the things I couldn't include in this story due to the horror feel of it.) its pretty much going to explain their happily ever after haha. **

**~ Paige **


End file.
